Angel
by Malfoy-hima
Summary: Draco finally realizes Harry has been the angel he's been looking for all along.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Angel  
  
Author: Malfoy-hima  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did I'd be watching it instead of writing it. The song "Angel" belongs to Aerosmith.  
  
Author Notes: My first story. *gulp*  
  
Warning: slash, may be OOC at times.  
  
Addy: steffi_s12@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: Tentative PG-13, probably R later on.  
  
Beta: My wonderful sister, tir-synni. She also owns the rather large phrase I use to describe Snape's facial expression later!  
  
Summary: Draco finally realizes Harry has been the angel he's been looking for all along.  
  
//I'm alone, yeah I don't know if I can face the night//  
  
  
  
A cold dampness filled the air of the Slytherin prefect's dorm room. The aloof chill of the room  
  
reflected the immaculate, empty atmosphere pervading the small area. Only a desk, an armoire, a fireplace,  
  
a black leather sofa, and the obligatory painting of a serpent occupied the room. Quite simple, really. Most  
  
people would be shocked at just how little the spoiled rich boy kept in his room.  
  
Draco Malfoy lay on his bed , staring at complete nothingness. He didn't know what time it was,  
  
but it wouldn't matter. Sleep wasn't coming. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw a pair of glowing  
  
emeralds. 'What the hell am I going to do?' he thought to himself. All summer, those same thoughts  
  
haunted him. A month had passed into the school year, and it wouldn't let up. At least he could sleep  
  
before. The past week had been miserable. Not a wink of sleep during the night, nearly nodding off in  
  
class during the day. He wanted terribly to find a way out before he went completely mad.   
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy." The three words that started this mess. Draco remembered it quite well. It  
  
had been four months prior, before the last school term ended. Draco had always enjoyed tormenting  
  
the"Gryffindor Trio"-- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. On this day, he had Hermione  
  
backed up against a wall. No Weasley or Potter in sight. "What's wrong, Granger? Your boyfriends aren't  
  
here to defend you, are they?" Her hand moved toward the inside of her robes, but Draco quickly  
  
intercepted it. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed. "Don't even think about it, Mudblood." Hermione  
  
flinched. "I guess the Mudblood still hasn't gotten used to her name." A strong hand on his shoulder  
  
stopped him cold. "Potter," Draco sneered.  
  
"My advice to you would be to leave her alone, Malfoy." The coldness in Harry Potter's voice sent  
  
a shiver down Draco's spine. Potter's lip curled in disgust. "You are an unbelievable coward," he spat.  
  
Draco's mouth opened for a comeback, but for once, nothing came out. He released Hermione's  
  
arm. She moved beside Harry.  
  
"You ok, Malfoy? Funny, you're not so clever when your goons aren't around. Where are they,  
  
anyway? Seems as if you have no one to hide behind now."   
  
Draco wanted to pull his wand, but knew better. Potter had proven time and again that his reflexes  
  
shamed Draco's. "Oh, just take your little Mudblood playtoy and find a house elf to hug, Potter. I'm bored  
  
already," he said as evenly as he could.  
  
Harry's eyes glowed like Avada Kedavra. "Fuck off, Malfoy," he growled through clenched teeth.   
  
He grabbed Hermione's hand and stomped away, leaving Draco feeling rather dumbfounded. And, oddly,  
  
more than a little turned on.   
  
The whole summer, those three words echoed through Draco's head continuously. "Fuck off,  
  
Malfoy." No sod, no bugger, just out and out fuck off. He never knew Potter had it in him.   
  
A feeling started to grow inside Draco that he couldn't place at the time. But now he knew. He  
  
actually *liked* Harry Potter. Not just liked him, but *liked* him liked him. He wanted to hold his hand  
  
and kiss his cheek and hug him and touch his face. . . Ugh.   
  
He tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't go away. During the summer, he did a lot of flying. He  
  
loved being on his broom, and it helped him think. Eventually, flying didn't work anymore. Then he tried  
  
concentrating on his summer homework. That didn't get far. Then he tried denial. No. He finally gave up.   
  
He'd have to wait it out. He'd get over it sooner or later. Harry Potter, the Golden Gryffindor, and Draco  
  
Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater. Right. His father would kill him. Snape would kill him. His whole  
  
damn house would kill him. *Potter* would kill him. How in the living fuck did he get himself into this?   
  
Draco never spoke to the Gryffindors after that day. He didn't even look in their direction. His  
  
Malfoy pride told him not to let them think they'd won, but he just had no desire to screw with them  
  
anymore.   
  
He rolled over and put his pillow over his head. 'Fuck,' he thought. 'No, fuck *you*, Potter. I'll  
  
beat this. I refuse to let Harry fucking Potter take over my life. I'm a Malfoy, damn it!' He rolled out of  
  
bed and started to pace the room. He ran his hands through his long blond hair, trying to think of a way to  
  
end this before it got out of control. 'Too late, Malfoy,' he told himself. He sighed and flopped onto the  
  
bed again, eyes wide open.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of Hogwarts, a dark haired figure sat on his windowsill, searching the night.   
  
Instead of stars, he saw glittering pale eyes. Frustrated, Harry Potter padded to his bed and begged for  
  
sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sometime during the night Harry managed to doze off. He awoke with a start and peered out of  
  
the curtains that hung around his bed. The dorm was empty. "Bugger," he muttered out loud. He  
  
overslept. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hissed at the coldness of the floor. He fumbled  
  
for his glasses on the table beside the bed. He attempted to run his fingers through his hair. He caught a  
  
glimpse of himself in the mirror and shook his head. After all these years his hair still wouldn't lay right.   
  
He decided to let it grow a bit during fifth year. Not even the extra length helped.  
  
Harry sighed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. If he made it quick, he would be  
  
able to get a few bites in.  
  
~~~~~~   
  
Harry ran into the Great Hall. There were still some students eating breakfast, although few. Ron  
  
and Hermione were in their usual spots, waiting for him. He hurried to the table and sat next to Hermione.   
  
"What took you so long, mate?" Ron questioned.   
  
Harry shrugged. "Overslept," he mumbled.   
  
"Well, if you'd been any longer, we were going to come rouse you out of bed ourselves,"  
  
Hermione said haughtily. "You know Potions is first this morning, and Snape looks as though he's already  
  
in a foul mood."  
  
Harry grabbed some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and stole a look at Snape. He did look like  
  
he was rather irked at something. Of course, Harry found himself wondering the difference in any other  
  
time he saw Snape. "He always looks like that, Hermione. Besides, there isn't a whole lot I can do that  
  
would improve his mood anyway. In fact, I'm sure my mere presence pisses him off even more."  
  
"Still, Harry, you don't want to give him a reason to give detentions and take points. He finds  
  
enough on his own."  
  
"Well, I'm here, and I won't be late for potions," Harry said through a mouthful of toast. Just at  
  
that moment, Draco Malfoy stormed into the Hall, looking awfully cross. Harry choked slightly on his  
  
food. Suddenly, the rest of his breakfast didn't look very appetizing anymore.  
  
Hermione nodded toward the Slytherin table. "Looks like you're not the only one having a bad  
  
morning, Harry," she said thoughtfully.  
  
Ron snorted. "Who cares?" he said. "It's bad enough we have to put up with him." He speared a  
  
piece of French toast and glared in Malfoy's general direction. The Slytherin didn't notice.   
  
Hermione tapped her chin. "Have you noticed , though, that we really *haven't* been putting up  
  
with him lately? It's almost as if he's forgotten we exist."  
  
"Well, good then!" Ron exclaimed. "I'd like to forget *he* exists! What about you, Harry?"  
  
Harry fiddled with his fork. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I don't know, I haven't been paying attention. I  
  
suppose he has been rather quiet lately." It did seem as though Malfoy had lost interest in them lately.   
  
Harry thought he was the only one to notice. He suddenly felt awfully uncomfortable. "I've gotta go . . .  
  
homework . . . common room. . . ." He didn't notice a pair of silver eyes watching his departure.  
  
Hermione noticed though. 'I've never seen Malfoy with that look on his face before,' she thought.   
  
'He almost looks . . . wistful? Nonsense.' She shook her head. 'Not possible.'  
  
Ron nudged her. "Hello! I said, didn't you think Harry was acting strange?"  
  
Hermione kept her eyes fixed on Malfoy. He caught her staring and glared at her. She dropped  
  
her gaze quickly. "Yes, I do think so. I have to go, Ron. See you in class." She left as abruptly as Harry.   
  
The Great Hall was nearly empty now.   
  
"Has everyone gone bloody mad?" he said to no one in particular. His friends had deserted him.  
  
"Apparently so, Weasely, considering you've taken up talking to yourself," Seamus Finnegan  
  
snickered as he brushed past.  
  
"Oh, sod off, Finnegan!" Ron was again talking to himself. Seamus had already made his way out  
  
the door. "I give up," he mumbled as he left the Hall to find the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy watched Harry suddenly leave the Hall, looking very uncomfortable. He smirked to  
  
himself. 'Looks like I'm not the only one having an odd morning,' he thought. 'Not that I care. Because I  
  
don't.' He decided to use this tactic to convince himself that there was nothing wrong with him. It was part  
  
of his denial procedure. Of course, he had to train his face not to look at Potter like a lovesick puppy. That  
  
would definitely be helpful.   
  
Just then he caught Granger looking at him. He shot her his best glare. 'Did she see?' he  
  
wondered. 'That's just brilliant. Stupid mudblood will run and tell him now. *Harry, Harry, I caught  
  
Malfoy staring at you like a lovesick puppy.* Arrgh.' As if on cue, he saw Granger get up and dart out of  
  
the Hall as quickly as Potter. 'Bloody brilliant,' he repeated to himself. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't  
  
have Potions with the two of them. He was sure they'd be laughing at him. And Weasely as well, but at the  
  
moment he didn't look as though he knew what was going on. Draco was sure he'd know soon enough  
  
though. 'Bloody Gryffindors,' he thought as he got up from the table, not noticing he was the last one to  
  
leave the Hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape drawled as Draco entered the Potions  
  
classroom.   
  
Draco refused to be embarrassed. "I was detained," he said arrogantly. He found a seat next to  
  
Pansy Parkinson. She stared at him, wide eyed. Draco Malfoy, late for his favorite class? What would  
  
happen next? Would his cauldron explode? She snorted to herself. Yeah, right. Like the best student in  
  
the class would do something like *that.*  
  
Snape nodded shortly and waved his wand at the chalkboard.  
  
Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes at each other. "If it had been one of us, he'd have taken  
  
points," Ron whispered.   
  
"Thank you Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said without turning around.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "Way to go," she mouthed. Ron just shrugged.  
  
Harry seemed to miss the whole thing. In fact, when Malfoy entered the room, he seemed very  
  
intent on studying the empty parchment in front of him.   
  
Snape looked at the class. "Everyone, copy down the ingredients and instructions. Find a partner.   
  
I want to see your work at the end of class." With a toss of his head, he sat at his desk with an I-am-better-  
  
than-you-pathetic-little-wretches-and-now-I-shall-haughtily-ignore-you-until-you-do-something-wrong-  
  
then-I'll-be-on-you-like-a-snake look.   
  
Ron paired up with Seamus, apparently miffed at Hermione because he lost points. That was fine  
  
with Hermione, since she wanted to talk to Harry anyway. Hermione turned to Harry. "Be my partner?"  
  
she asked.   
  
"Sure," Harry said. He put on his dragon hide gloves and began slicing black beetle eyes into  
  
quarters. He was quite intent on keeping himself busy. 'Just as long as I don't have to look at that beautiful  
  
blond across the room.'   
  
Hermione tried to think of a way to bring up Malfoy as casually as she could. "Say, Harry," she  
  
began carefully, "Did you notice anything odd about Malfoy this morning?"  
  
"Well, I noticed he looked rather disheveled and a bit aggravated. Not that I was looking," Harry  
  
didn't meet her gaze.  
  
Hermione added powdered shrivelfig to the cauldron. "I just noticed he had a very strange  
  
expression on his face when you left the Hall. He almost looked as though--I don't know, like he wanted to  
  
follow you or something."  
  
"Don't be silly, Hermione. If he wanted to follow me, it would be to start something, I'm sure."  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I've never seen him look like that before. He seemed almost human."  
  
Snape's head snapped up. "Ten more points from Gryffindor," he said with a sadistic smirk.   
  
Ron gave Hermione a triumphant look. She ignored him.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion, followed by a high pitched shriek. Harry instinctively  
  
dove under his table, as it was usually his cauldron that did the blowing up. Pansy was on the verge of  
  
tears, the other Gryffindors pointed and laughed, and Snape had jumped up from his desk.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him from under the table. "What are you doing? That  
  
was Malfoy and Parkinson's cauldron."  
  
Harry felt a little silly as he allowed himself to be dragged from the floor. He smiled sheepishly at  
  
Hermione. "Sorry, just a habit."  
  
"I don't believe it," Hermione said. She was looking in Malfoy's direction. Both Draco and Pansy  
  
were covered in a bright blue sludge. Some of the other Gryffindors were snickering. Ron looked like he  
  
was in his glory. The Slytherins were in shock. They were in their seventh year now, and no one ever saw  
  
Draco screw up a potion before this class. Ever. Draco was in total disbelief.   
  
For once, Snape was at a loss for words. "What-- Malfoy-- potion-- how-- " was all he managed to  
  
get out of his mouth. He gave up trying to speak and tried to survey the damage. At that point, everyone  
  
noticed a hideous smell. There was a collective groan from the students.  
  
Snape finally gained his composure. "Everybody out. Class dismissed-- except for Parkinson and  
  
Malfoy."  
  
Draco sighed. He just wanted to get that awful goo off him. He'd never been punished by Snape  
  
before and for once in his life wished he were one of the Gryffindors. 'I did not just think that,' he told  
  
himself harshly. On the outside, he looked dignified as ever, waiting for Snape's punishment. 


	2. Ron Figures it Out

Title: Angel  
  
Author: Malfoyhima  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Never will be. They belong to JK. *sob*  
  
Author Notes: Here's the second chapter, it's been slow going. My beta is such a perfectionist!! Plus, I've been working on some other fics too. If I get an idea, I have to start on it or else I'll lose it. They're also posted if you want to check them out too.   
  
Warning: Harry/Draco slash, some possible OOC. *shrugs* I never know how to judge these things!  
  
Addy: malfoyhima@yahoo.com (my e-mail has changed.)  
  
Rating: R for language.  
  
Beta: My perfectionist sister, Tir-synni! Love you, Baby sister!  
  
Summary: Draco discovers Harry is the angel he's been looking for.   
  
//I'm in tears, and the crying that I do is for you//  
  
Ron looked positively gleeful. "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face? Priceless!" They were making their way from the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room. They had only been in class for forty-five minutes. They had another hour and fifteen minutes before their next class.   
  
Hermione looked like she'd seen a five-headed Weasley monster. "Malfoy's never messed anything up in Potions before. I wonder what Snape will do? He's his best student!"  
  
Ron snorted. "Probably nothing. He just let him breeze into class late without so much as taking half a point. And why are you being so quiet, Harry?"  
  
"No reason. I've got a lot on my mind today, after all." Harry smiled halfheartedly.  
  
"Well, snap out of it, mate. You're acting weird."  
  
They reached the fat lady. Hermione said the password, "Scallywag." The fat lady swung open and they climbed through the portrait hole. "Well, we have an hour. I suppose we should do some studying," she continued. Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
Harry sat down with his transfiguration book. He knew he couldn't concentrate, but if he looked like he was studying, no one would bother him. Thoughts of Malfoy filled his head. What was happening to him? What if Hermione was right, and Malfoy was looking at him when he left the Hall? Could it be possible? He should talk to her the next chance he got. Without Ron. He would never understand. 'Hermione may not understand, either,' a voice told him. 'He calls her a mudblood. He puts down Ron's family for being poor. Face it, Potter, you're in this alone, whatever this is.' Harry sighed. 'What in the hell am I going to do?'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what in the world just happened? First you arrive ten minutes late, then this catastrophe. Is there a problem?" Snape's brow furrowed in concern.  
  
"I must not have been paying attention, Professor," Draco responded, his eyes shifting around the room.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but that's weak. I have no choice but to give you a detention. I want this mess cleaned up. No magic. Now go back to your dorms and get yourselves ready for your next class. I want the two of you in here after dinner tonight." Snape turned on his heel and exited the classroom, robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Draco!" Pansy shrieked and stormed off.   
  
Draco just wanted to get back to his room and find some clean robes. 'What are you thinking?' a voice in his head asked. 'You know damn well what you're thinking,' another voice replied. Potter. The one thing that's been on his mind for four months. Only now it affected his work in his favorite class. 'What next?' he thought. He didn't really want to know the answer to that question. Draco reached his room. Walking inside, he looked around. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the wall, and a scream of pure terror filled the room. "My hair! What the fuck! Must go clean!" The traumatized boy darted to the bathroom, screaming the whole way.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the Slytherin common room, Blaise Zabini sighed. "Sounds like Draco finally noticed his hair." He lowered his head and continued reading.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco moved his head from side to side under the faucet, wetting his hair down. He had already washed his hair three times. The blue goo had hardened, and in its crustiness wouldn't leave his hair without a fight. His fingers had gotten caught a few times, not helping his mood. Finally, the last bits of it let loose from his hair. "This is all Potter's fault," he grumbled aloud. There it was, that bloody name again. Draco couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't take this much longer. What in Merlin's name would his Slytherin friends think? Draco Malfoy in love with the bloody Boy Who Lived? They'd beat the hell out of him just for thinking it. Or, rather, they'd make an attempt to beat the hell out of him. It was common knowledge in the Slytherin house that you don't screw with Draco Malfoy. That fact had been proven more than once. Even Crabbe and Goyle knew better. Of course, if any of them found out this little bit of information, what would stop them from forming a damn lynch mob? He could see the masks and torches, Pansy in the lead with a noose in her hand. . . Draco shook his head. Nah, they wouldn't hang him. That'd be too easy. No, the Slytherins liked their torture tactics. They'd more likely hang him by his toenails, whip his bare chest, and cast the Crucio all while playing Muggle polka music. Draco shuddered. Now his imagination was getting ridiculous. Muggle polka music? Nobody would be that cruel.   
  
Then he had his father to deal with. Lucius Malfoy expected an answer very soon on whether or not he wanted to join the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord expected him to, but Lucius assured his son that he would stand by him no matter what decision he made. Draco felt very confused. He thought his whole life he wanted to be just like his father, serve Voldemort, have all that power. But he realized about a year ago that all he would be was a servant to Voldemort. Just like his father. He would have to bow down and kiss the hem of his robes and take the Crucio if, Merlin forbid, you displeased him. Just like his father.  
  
At this point, Draco didn't really know what he wanted. And his feelings for Potter complicated things more than just a little bit. 'Potter's the enemy. I'm not supposed to feel this way about the enemy.' Draco shook his head. He had to figure out what he was going to do. There would be no simple way of getting around this. Draco leaned forward and smacked his forehead against the tile. He used to know what he wanted. His path was mapped out clearly for him for so long, and now with three words it had all changed.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. The morning had passed rather quickly. The day started out to be rather exciting, with Malfoy screwing up his potion. Harry could hear the disbelieving whispers of a few of his fellow seventh years about the class. Amazing how so much gossip could circulate over a classroom blunder. Explosions happened in Potions class all the time. Only the guilty party would either be Neville Longbottom or Harry himself. Never Draco Malfoy. As Harry had the reputation of Gryffindor Golden Boy, Malfoy had the same honor in Slytherin.   
  
They reached their table and Harry stole a glance at the Slytherin table. No Malfoy. Harry felt almost relieved. 'At least I won't have to see him right now,' he thought. 'Except for the fact that you have Care of Magical Creatures with him next.'  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry muttered.   
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione looked at him curiously.   
  
"Oh. Sorry. It was nothing. Just remembering something about my Charms homework. No big deal."  
  
"Harry, we didn't have homework in Charms. Are you sure you're okay?" She was starting to look concerned.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind, Hermione. There's nothing to worry about, really." Harry tried his best to smile.  
  
"Well, I *am* worried, Harry. You're not acting like yourself. You've been this way since we've been back to school. Did something happen over the holiday?"  
  
Harry started to get upset. "Look, I'm fine, okay? Nothing's wrong, you don't need to worry about me every time I'm a little quiet. I'm FINE! FINE FINE FINE!" Harry's shouts started to attract attention around the Gryffindor table. He grabbed his bag and quickly stood up. "I'm going outside until we it's time for our next class. Is that all right with you?" Without waiting for an answer, he fled the hall before anyone could see the unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"You should have left him alone, Hermione," Ron said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Well, I didn't see you doing anything, Ron!" she shot back. "Why did you just sit there? Why didn't you do something?"  
  
"Because I know what's wrong with him. I can't believe you can't see it," Ron chewed his sandwich thoughtfully. "Harry wants Malfoy." He said the last statement as if it were common knowledge.  
  
Hermione promptly spit out her pumpkin juice, ignoring a protesting "Hey!" from Neville Longbottom, who received the full effect of the flying juice. "WHAT? HOW? That's impossible!"  
  
"It's completely bloody obvious, Hermione. Can't you tell? Anytime Malfoy's in the same room, he gets all quiet and stuttery and has to stare at whatever it is that's in front of him. And I really hate to say it, but I think Malfoy has the same problem."  
  
"Well, everyone knows that Malfoy's totally in love with himself," Hermione deadpanned.  
  
"No, I mean with Harry! I know you saw the way he looked at Harry when Harry left breakfast. Not to mention the Potions fiasco. I'd bet anything that had something to do with Harry. And where is he now?" Ron gestured to the Slytherin table.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, Ron. Snape could be making him serve detention now for all we know."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why is Parkinson here?" He pointed out Pansy sitting with her head down and a hand to her face. . . was she picking her nose?   
  
"How can you be so sure about this, Ron?"  
  
"Just trust me. Call it a hunch. Besides, Harry tends to talk in his sleep."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "How perceptive of you. Well then, what do you think we should do?"  
  
"I've been thinking about this. We have several options. We could try to get them together. We could let them figure it out for themselves. Or, we could try to keep it from happening at all costs."  
  
"Yes, but one of those costs may be Harry's friendship. I don't like that idea. I say we leave them alone for awhile, and see what happens. Then if nothing comes of it, we leave it be."  
  
"That sounds good. Um, do you realize what this'll mean if they get together? We'll have to be nice to Malfoy. After all he's done."  
  
Hermione tapped her chin again. "Yes, but look at it this way. If this happens, we could also have a new ally against Voldemort. I just hope we know what we're doing."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I trust Harry. Besides, we're his friends. He'll need us, no matter what happens. Can you imagine what he's going through inside? I'll bet he thinks we'll go mental if we find out. We should go find him."   
  
Hermione blinked. "I thought we were leaving him alone."  
  
"Bugger that! He needs to know we're there for him! Now let's go!"  
  
They gathered their things and left the Hall to find Harry. 


	3. Draco the Hero

//I want your love, let's break the walls between us//  
  
Harry found a tree to sit under until it was time for class. He felt awful for yelling at Hermione and more than a little childish. She was only trying to help him. But he just couldn't tell her. What would he say? "By the way, Herm, the reason I've been so distracted is because I fancy the one person we've hated for the past seven years. I hope you don't mind." Sure, and Dobby preferred residing with the Malfoys.   
  
He sat staring into space when Hermione and Ron came running up to him. "Geez, Harry, you sure are hard to find," Ron said between gasps.   
  
"I just wanted to be alone for a little while," Harry replied.  
  
"Listen, Harry, we know what's bothering you. Why didn't you just tell us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry blinked.  
  
"About Malfoy, mate," Ron said. "It's bloody written all over your face."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry replied. "I have no feelings for him whatsoever-- shit!"  
  
Ron grinned. "I knew it!"  
  
Harry turned such a shade of red it would make any Weasley proud. He stood and started to walk away.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm. "Oh, no you don't, Harry James Potter! Stop running away from us. We're your friends, remember?"  
  
Harry blinked again.   
  
"Harry! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron repeated Hermione's question.  
  
Harry started fidgeting with his robe. "I thought you'd flip. We're supposed to hate Malfoy, remember? I didn't know what you'd think of me."  
  
"Well, I can't exactly say we're thrilled about it," Ron told him. "I mean, this *is* Malfoy we're talking about. But we're behind you all the way, no matter what."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at Ron like he'd just sprouted an extra tongue. "Ron, are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked, putting a hand to his forehead. "This doesn't sound like you at all."  
  
Ron shook her hand off of his head. "Hey, Harry means more to me than some stupid grudge. I'm not a beast, you know. Malfoy isn't going to take my best friend away from me. Now let's go, Loverboy." Ron looked at Harry and winked. Harry and Hermione shook their heads and followed him to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco skipped lunch so he didn't have to look at Harry and his friends. No doubt they were talking and laughing at him about the whole Potions fiasco. He lay on his bed, relieved not to have to deal with them. Then it hit him. Care of Magical Creatures. Draco sat straight up. "Bloody hell!" he yelled. He had forgotten all about it. All three of the Gryffindors had the class with him. 'Well, maybe it'll go quickly,' he thought. It would be his last class of the day, and then he could come back to his room and hide the rest of the day until detention. He slid off the bed and picked up his bag. He headed to Hagrid's class, hoping there wouldn't be another disaster.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The three Gryffindors reached the grounds near Hagrid's cottage, and Harry couldn't believe his eyes. How appropriate. A dragon was chained to a post, sound asleep. Ron and Hermione snickered. "Come on, mate, you have to admit it's kind of funny," Ron said.  
  
"Sure, that's easy for you to say. You don't have dragons on the brain." Harry felt a lot more at ease now that his secret was out. Ron and Hermione both told him on the way to class their belief that Draco returned Harry's feelings, but Harry was skeptical. 'Come on, now what're the chances?' he'd asked. They both just looked at him and shook their heads.   
  
Most of the class was assembled when Draco sauntered towards the group. It was a small class this year, with only the three Gryffindors, Draco being the only Slytherin, and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Draco did everything he could to avoid looking at the Gryffindors.  
  
Hagrid came from his cottage and made his way to the dragon. "'Ello, everyone," he said, "this is Joseph, he's a Peruvian Vipertooth. He's only abou' eight months old, that's why he's not very big." Joseph probably could've swallowed Hagrid whole. "He's sleeping now, but if woken they can be very irritable. . . ."  
  
Harry didn't hear much of the lesson. He concentrated on the blond at the far side of the group. Draco looked very interested in what Hagrid had to say. Harry found this unusual, considering by this time Draco usually started heckling Hagrid. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Now that he had Ron and Hermione on his side, things might not be so bad. Maybe he would have a chance. . . .  
  
Harry started imagining the reaction he and Draco would get as a couple. First the students. The Gryffindors would be scandalized. The Hufflepuffs would run their mouths about it for months. The Ravenclaws would study and try to find the logic in it. Then there were the professors. Dumbledore would be ecstatic. Merlin, Dumbledore probably already knew. McGonagall would disapprove at first, then soften. Snape, well. . . . Harry grinned. Snape would keel over and die from the shock. He could see it now, Snape being levitated on a stretcher, off to the infirmary, students pointing and laughing. . . .  
  
Horrified screams snapped Harry out of his daze. What? Then Harry heard a loud *snap* and opened his eyes. When had he closed his eyes? He heard Hermione shout, "Harry, get out of the way!" Harry looked up just in time to discover Joseph running straight toward him. Why wouldn't his feet move?   
  
The next thing Harry knew, someone collided with his midsection, throwing him to the ground. He rolled several feet, in a tangle of arms and legs with his savior. Harry looked up to see who had tackled him. He looked straight into the eyes of a panting, disheveled Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's cheeks flushed, but he couldn't seem to remove himself from his position.   
  
Harry's felt as if he were on fire. His heart beat so quickly he thought it would burst. "Malfoy. . . ."   
  
Malfoy quickly rose to his feet, smoothing his robes. He tried to control his breathing. "Not a word, Potter. From now on, perhaps you shouldn't daydream quite so much."   
  
Harry turned a deep shade of crimson and raised himself on his elbows. "Uhh . . . ." he started eloquently. He could hear Hermione gasp and Ron snicker.  
  
"I said, not a word. Be assured, there will be no repeat performance. Don't make me regret my decision to save your sorry arse. Just be thankful that someone was paying attention, otherwise you would be part of the soil by now." He looked meaningfully at Ron and Hermione. "I expect that your friends should keep a better eye on you, considering you can't quite keep yourself out of peril long enough to blink." Draco snorted. "Boy Who Lived, indeed." He turned and stalked away.   
  
Harry stood and tried to steady his breathing. He looked around. Hagrid had disappeared, no doubt trying to round up Joseph. Ron and Hermione gaped like two fish, not knowing what to say. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all whispered madly to each other and stared at Draco. Draco seemed oblivious to everything, leaning on the fence and concentrating on the post where Joseph used to be.  
  
Hermione and Ron ran to Harry. "Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry dusted his robes off. His breathing returned to normal, but he was still flushed and shaking. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ron exclaimed. "Malfoy could have just completely ruined his reputation right there. Right in public! This will be all over the school in no time!" Hagrid could be heard running around behind them, calling to Joseph.  
  
Hermione just stood with her eyes wide open. "Harry, if you wanted proof. . . ."  
  
"That didn't mean anything, Hermione," Harry replied, pulling a leaf from his hair. Then a smile spread across his face. "Wow, that was really. . . ." Harry stared off, relishing the thought of himself and Draco rolling around on the ground.  
  
"Stop!" Ron cringed. "Anyway, Harry, do you honestly think he would have gone out of his way to keep you from getting hurt if he didn't at least *like* you? This will get back to his housemates in no time. He's going to catch hell!" Ron tried to keep his voice low.   
  
At that moment, Draco left the fence and walked fiercely towards the school, glaring at the Gryffindors as he strode by them. "I'm telling you," Harry whispered, "he hates me."   
  
Ron and Hermione both sighed and shook their heads. "You're hopeless, Harry," Hermione told him.  
  
Hagrid finally made his way back to them, walking Joseph as if he were a dog on a leash. "Alrigh' then, I think class can be dismissed fer today." He breathed heavily. "Are you alrigh', Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Hagrid," Harry said. "How did you manage to get them to let you use a dragon anyway?"  
  
"Joseph is actually a righ' tame one. One of the Hufflepuffs got a little too close and stumbled righ' into him. I suppose I should go and contact Charlie." Hagrid sighed and patted Joseph on the nose. Joseph snorted in reply. "I'm sure ol' Malfoy will run righ' to Dumbledore with this one."  
  
"Actually, Hagrid, I don't think Malfoy will be saying a whole lot about this. He's going to have enough problems as it is." Ron snickered. Harry glared at him.  
  
"Well, we'll get going then, Hagrid," Hermione said. "We'll see you later."  
  
The trio made their way across the grounds. "So, Harry, what're you going to do about this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not a bloody thing. I just want to forget it happened." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Don't you think you should at least talk to him?"  
  
"Sure, Ron, I'll just waltz right up to him and say, 'So, Malfoy, since you just saved me from a pissed off dragon, why don't we go find ourselves a nice corner and snog for a while?' I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry, I really think we're right about this."  
  
"I agree with Ron, Harry," Hermione spoke up. "You should talk to him. At least thank him for it."  
  
"This is Malfoy, Hermione. He won't give a rat's arse about a thank you. Besides, you two are being way too calm about all this. Why aren't you giving me hell about it?"  
  
Hermione stopped and grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry, I wouldn't care if you shoved Greg Goyle up against the wall and stuck your tongue down his throat." Ron gagged. She ignored him. "Ok, so you fancy Malfoy. You can't control your feelings, and neither can we. We're your friends, and we're here for you, no matter what you do. If things end badly, we'll be here to pick up the pieces. We're not the Slytherins, do you understand that?"  
  
"You're hurting me," Harry said. Hermione released his arm. "Yeah, I get it. It's just that all this time, we've been so awful to each other. Can we really get past everything?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry. You'll just have to see."  
  
Ron had to add his two cents. "Besides, you know if he does anything to hurt you, he's a dead man, right?"   
  
Harry grinned at Ron. "I'd expect nothing less, mate." The trio headed to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for their next class. 


	4. Another Encounter

Pansy Parkinson stopped Draco in the hallway. "Draco, is it true what they're saying? Did you really save Potter from a dragon?"   
  
'Great,' Draco thought, 'already?' "Yes, Pansy, I did. What of it?" he asked defiantly.  
  
Pansy's eyes widened. "What of it? This is Potter, Draco! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Draco sighed. "I assure you that I'm just fine. I'm just having an off day. Isn't that allowed?"  
  
"You should've let the thing trample him! That would have been brilliant! No more Potter! What were you thinking?"  
  
"Listen, you little twit, I made one mistake. Get over it. Just leave me the fuck alone." Draco walked away from her, her mouth gaping wide open.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'Damn it, Malfoy, what the hell *were* you thinking?' The voice was back again. 'When the rest of your House finds out about this, you've had it!' Draco made his way back outside and found a tree to sit under. He sank to the ground and put his head in his hands. No. What would they do? The whole house feared the Malfoy name, something Draco used to his advantage on more than one occasion. But then, he'd never done anything like this, either. A vision appeared in his head of himself hanging upside down, naked and some awful music coming from somewhere. He shook his head. 'What the hell is happening to me? I'm not moving until it's time to meet Snape.' Leaning back against the tree, Draco touched something next to him. He looked down to find a Transfigurations book. He opened the book to check the inside cover. "Fuck," he muttered. THIS BOOK BELONGS TO: HJP. "I give up." Draco threw the book aside. He tilted his head to the sky and closed his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Transfigurations next. "Well," Ron wondered, "It's been a pretty interesting day so far. Do you think something will happen to cut McGonagall's class short?"  
  
Harry snickered. "You never know, mate. I just hope-- bugger!" Harry dug frantically through his bag.   
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My Transfigurations book is missing. I think I may have left it by that tree outside. I'll catch up with you." He sprinted off to find his book.  
  
"But Harry, you'll be late!" Hermione called after him.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time!" he called back.  
  
Ron laughed. "You worry too much, Hermione." Hermione just shrugged in response.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A shadow cast across Draco's face. He opened his eyes to see Greg Goyle standing over him. "What happened with you and Potter?" he asked, his eyes flashing.  
  
Draco sighed. It had been a long time since he had really spoken to either him or Crabbe. They had both decided that since he didn't enjoy tormenting the Gryffindors anymore, he had gotten rather boring. "If anything did happen between Potter and me, why is it your concern, Goyle?"  
  
Goyle cracked his knuckles. "I'm just asking a question, Malfoy. So, is it true that you saved his life or not?"   
  
"Who cares? Why is this such a big deal to everyone?"  
  
"You need to get your priorities in order. Are you forgetting what happens next summer?" Goyle spoke of the ceremony when the new Death Eaters would receive the Dark Mark.  
  
Draco sneered. "'Priorities', Goyle? That's an awfully big word for you to be using, isn't it? Are you sure you know the meaning of it? And as far as next summer goes, I haven't forgotten about it. So just sod off, already."  
  
"Just what in the hell is your problem, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stood up and looked Goyle straight in the--chest. He tilted his head up. "My problem is stupid gits like you who just can't seem to interpret a simple little phrase such as 'sod off'! You need to mind your own affairs! Or lack thereof."  
  
Goyle grabbed Draco by the robes. "Now you listen here, Malfoy. . . ."  
  
Draco glared. "I don't believe putting your hands on me is a very good idea, Goyle. I think you'd better let go. Now."  
  
"Or what? It seems to me you've gone soft. I don't think you have the-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Goyle suddenly stiffened and fell flat on his back. Harry approached, putting his wand away.  
  
"Potter, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco shouted. "Do you have any idea how pissed off he'll be when he wakes up?"  
  
"I came back to get my book, and it seemed to me that you could use a little help." Harry seemed to be blushing. "And I don't really care how pissed off the stupid oaf will be."  
  
"I don't need your help. I had everything under control without your interference," he spat, trying to keep his pulse under control.  
  
"You're welcome, Malfoy. I'll just take my book and get to class." Harry bent to pick up his book. "You could be a little more grateful, you know." Harry turned to walk away.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's arm and Harry sucked in his breath. Draco leaned toward him until their faces almost touched. "I told you, Potter, I don't need your help. I've had quite enough trouble today because of you. I could've handled Goyle if it were necessary."  
  
"Whatever, Draco." Harry jerked his arm out of Draco's grip and backed up a few steps. Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the use of his first name. "Next time, you can bloody well take care of yourself. We're even now. Ta." Harry turned and ran as fast as he could back inside, his heart racing. It took all the strength he had not to knock Draco to the ground and ravish his pouty mouth. 'Oh yes, that mouth,' he thought. Definitely.  
  
Draco nudged Goyle's still form with his foot. "Sure, Potter, we're even. Just wait until this git wakes up." Of course, Draco knew that Goyle wouldn't stand a chance against Harry. Draco smirked at the petrified body and strolled away towards the castle.   
  
~~~~~  
  
By dinnertime the story of Draco's heroics had gotten all over school. Harry could hear whispers as he passed by the students at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Yes! Draco Malfoy saved Harry from a herd of wild hippogriffs!"  
  
"No way! I heard it was an angry centaur that wandered out of the forest!"  
  
"No, no, it was a pair of dragons!"  
  
Harry shook his head. At least one of them had it close. If they were gossiping this bad at the Gryffindor table, he hated to hear what was going on at the other tables. He sat down with Ron and Hermione, who had started eating, and filled his plate. "Do you hear all this nonsense?" he asked them.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm surprised word hasn't gotten out about the incident with Goyle." Harry had told his friends about Goyle after Transfigurations.  
  
"I don't think anyone was really outside at that time but the three of us," Harry replied. "And I don't Draco would want the school to know about it on top of the dragon incident. But there is something I suppose I should tell you."  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "What would that be?" Ron asked.  
  
"I know that Draco would never let Goyle intimidate him. If I hadn't come along, he would have taken care of him on his own. One thing about Draco, no one messes with him in that house. I don't know what it is, maybe it has to do with his father. They may not show it, but the whole Slytherin house is afraid of him. They know not to push him. And after seven years of seeing how he handles those prats, I know that he would have had Goyle begging for mercy. I just came upon the situation and decided to make my presence known."  
  
"So what you're saying is. . . ." Ron began.  
  
"I just did it for him to pay some attention to me. I told him we were even." Harry grinned.  
  
"So, you decided to get the ball rolling, then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I suppose so. Why not? If there is a chance, I'm going to take it."  
  
"But what about Goyle when he wakes up? He's not going to be very happy with you, Harry." Hermione's brow furrowed.  
  
Harry waved his hand in dismissal. "Do you really think I'm afraid of Goyle?"   
  
"Well, you've got a point there. But I've got to know, mate, when did you start using the name 'Draco'?" Ron teased.  
  
Harry blushed. "Well, I figured I might as well get used to calling him by his first name if . . . well, you know. . . . " his voice trailed off.  
  
"Harry, I really hope you're not setting yourself up for a disappointment," Hermione carefully stated. "I mean, we don't know anything for sure. . . ."  
  
"Hermione, you two are the ones that are so sure he returns my feelings. Besides, I'm not getting my hopes up." Harry popped a cube of cheese into his mouth. "Not very much, anyway." He smiled.  
  
"Well, we just want you to be careful, mate," Ron added. "We don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Come on, Ron, I can deal with this. I'm a lot tougher than you think. I'll just have to see what happens."  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing." Hermione patted his shoulder.  
  
Harry smiled. "You worry too much." And with that, he playfully tousled her hair.  
  
"Hey!" She ducked. "At least you're in a better mood now." She sighed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Finally. The day ended. Draco sprawled on his sofa and breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that tomorrow would be Saturday, and there would be no classes. He and Pansy had finished their detention in silence, and he'd managed to avoid any of his other housemates. For the time being, anyway. 'There's always tomorrow.' That bloody voice was back again. 'Go away,' he thought. 'I'll just hole myself up here for the weekend.' Then he wouldn't have to worry about seeing *anyone*.   
  
No, he wouldn't hide like a bloody coward. Draco had already been accused of being a coward too many times by Potter. He would face this head on. 'Maybe it's time to show Potter I'm not what he thinks I am.'  
  
Draco leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted to earlier in the afternoon when Potter butted in on his confrontation with Goyle. He could have taken Goyle if he had to. He might have been a big bloke, but he couldn't curse his way out of a first year's cauldron. Draco snorted at this thought. 'Right, he'll make a fine Death Eater some day.' Suddenly, a realization struck him. "HEY!" He sprang off the couch to a standing position. Potter *knew*. Draco would bet Potter knew him better than anyone else. Draco certainly knew everything about *him*. "Know thine enemy", isn't that the saying? Potter knew Draco could take care of himself. Then why . . . he flopped onto the couch again. "I don't know," he said aloud, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming. One thing he knew, something had to be done about Potter very soon. Draco couldn't handle anymore days like this; he'd go completely mad. 'Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow this ends,' he thought with his best smirk. 'Or, I may find myself in even more trouble.' He sighed.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat alone in the common room and stared into the fire. Ron and Hermione had long since gone to bed, and Harry was enjoying his time alone. He had a lot to think about. Now that his friends knew about his feelings for Malfoy and supported him, he had to figure out what to do about it. He had to do something that would take Draco completely off guard. Something he would never suspect. Malfoy already thought Harry was just a soft nancy boy. Harry had to prove to him that he was more than that. It was time to take control. A smile spread across Harry's face. 'Perfect,' he thought. 'He won't know what hit him.' Harry made his way up the stairs to the dorms, satisfied that he would get his man. 


	5. Blaise Figures it Out

Draco sat up, breathing heavily and sweating. He had finally gotten a good night's sleep and what happened? He dreamed about Harry bloody Potter! He lay back on his pillow, trying to steady his breathing. The dream was rather short, but vivid. He seemed to be in a deserted classroom. Draco waited for the person who had sent him a note, asking him to meet them. Shortly after, Potter entered the classroom. Arguing ensued, and with lightning speed, Potter had Draco backed against the wall, faces mere centimeters apart. Draco could still hear Potter's words clearly. "What's the matter, Draco? Scared?" After tracing a finger along Draco's jawline, Potter turned to leave. At which point Draco woke up.   
  
Draco sighed, threw back the blankets and stretched. Something *definitely* had to be done. Draco would put an end to it before it went too far. 'But isn't it already too late?' Bloody voice. He shook his head and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Then Draco thought of something he hadn't before. 'What if he feels the same way?' He snorted. Indeed. 'So then what, Malfoy, you'll gleefully announce to the entire wizarding world your relationship after which you shall join hands and run together fearlessly through the Forbidden Forest? Because that's where you'll have to live!' Draco promised himself that as soon as he rid himself of the Potter problem, he would find the source of that bloody annoying voice and squash it like a bug.  
  
He crossed the room to the mirror and checked his reflection. "Honey, you're the only one who can look this good first thing in the morning," the mirror told him cheerfully.   
  
"Of course," Draco responded, admiring his reflection. He just loved enchanted mirrors.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco made his way through the hallway that connected his room with the Slytherin common room. He didn't quite know what to expect, but he had decided that he wouldn't be intimidated by anyone. 'I'm Draco fucking Malfoy, all others be damned!' he told himself. Bugger everyone else. He held his chin high as he stepped into the common room.   
  
Blaise Zabini sat alone on the sofa and smiled a greeting to Draco.   
  
Draco nodded his head in reply. "Where is everyone?" he asked.  
  
"Breakfast," Blaise answered. "How are you today, mate?"  
  
"I've been better," Draco admitted. He flopped down next to Blaise. Clearly, he wasn't going to chastise him for his actions the day before.  
  
"You fancy him, don't you?"  
  
"What?" Ok, he hadn't been expecting *that*.  
  
"Potter. I can tell you like him. You've changed. I noticed back before the summer. I'm not blind, you know."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. So what if I've changed? Maybe I just grew up. Maybe Potter and his little Gryffindor followers bore me. That doesn't mean I fancy him."  
  
"Look, don't get defensive, Draco. It's not just because you've left them alone. I see how you look at him. You're different, Draco. You've all but cut yourself off from the rest of us. You should have seen Pansy last night. Running around the common room shrieking like a bloody banshee. She thinks you're under some kind of spell."  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks, especially the likes of her. She and Goyle can just go and jump off the Astronomy Tower, for all I care." Draco pulled his wand out and twirled it in his fingers.  
  
Blaise started to laugh. "Oh yeah, you should've seen him, too. Vincent had levitated him in here for everyone to see before he released him from the spell. Goyle was *furious*. He didn't know what hit him. He started ranting and throwing things, demanding who sucker-hexed him. I found it quite hilarious."  
  
"Did anyone tell him who did it?"  
  
"A second year girl told him she saw Potter heading his way, but she didn't see him do it. So, of course, now he thinks Potter did it." Blaised chuckled again.  
  
"It *was* Potter, Blaise," Draco said seriously. "He saw Goyle getting a little rough with me and decided to take matters into his own hands."  
  
"Really?" Blaise's eyes widened. "Well, that's interesting. Returning the favor, perhaps?"  
  
"That's what he said. He told me we were even."  
  
"Hmm. Well, if you think about it, he *did* owe you. Wizard's debt, and all."  
  
"I don't think that really qualifies as payback. My life wasn't exactly in danger."  
  
"True. You'd better let Potter know he's still in your debt, then." Blaise noticed Draco's hands started shaking.  
  
"I don't *want* him to repay me, Blaise! I'd really rather forget it happened. I don't care about a bloody wizard's debt!" Draco threw his hands in the air, forgetting he had his wand. It clattered to the floor.   
  
The stone door slid open and Goyle lumbered in. "Malfoy!" he shouted, heading toward Draco.  
  
Draco deftly snatched his wand from the floor and stood to face Goyle. "Don't think about it, Goyle!" He pointed his wand in Goyle's direction.  
  
Goyle froze. Draco smirked. He knew Goyle was no match for him. Draco was too quick. Truth be told, any first year Hufflepuff would be too quick with a wand. That was why Goyle relied on his brawn to get him out of sticky situations or to just plain bully someone smaller. Draco, however, would not be intimidated. Yesterday he didn't have his wand ready. But now. . . .  
  
"Get out of my face, Goyle," Draco sneered.  
  
"Look, Draco, I don't want any trouble with you. I wasn't . . . I wasn't feeling well yesterday."  
  
"Oh, it's Draco now, is it? What's wrong, Goyle? 'Going soft'?"  
  
"I just . . . wanted to see if you would help me find Potter. I think he was the one that attacked me yesterday."  
  
Blaise grinned widely and clapped a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. He knew that Draco would get the upper hand.  
  
"You think so, do you? Why would I want to help you find him? I saved his life, remember? In fact," Draco slowly started walking toward Goyle, "you seemed to be a little . . . irate with me, yes?" Draco's mouth quirked into a nasty smirk.  
  
"N-no, Draco, that's not how it was!" Goyle backed up until he hit the wall behind him. "I- I told you, I didn't feel well . . . it won't happen again, I swear!"  
  
Draco lowered his wand. "See that it doesn't. You haven't bothered with me in the past few months, anyway. Why start now? As for Potter, I have my own score to settle with him. So, you can just stay away from him. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Ok, if you say so," Goyle's shoulders slumped. "But . . . ."  
  
"Enough! You may go now." Goyle ran for the door to the common room. "And remember to leave Potter to me!" Draco called after him.  
  
Blaise could hold his laughter no longer. "You've still got it, mate," he said, wiping his eyes.  
  
One corner of Draco's mouth quirked in a half-smile. "I know," he drawled, twirling his wand again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Harry stirred his porridge thoughtfully.   
  
"What's on your mind, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking," Harry replied.  
  
"Need I ask what about? Or, *whom*?" Ron grinned.  
  
"I'm sure you already know." Harry shifted in his seat. "I was up late last night trying to figure out what I'm going to do."  
  
"Well?" Ron pressed.  
  
"I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work. I want to get him alone somewhere and kind of catch him off guard, so he'll be too flustered to hex me or beat the shit out of me. I think if I do this right, I can find out how he really feels about me."  
  
"Not wasting any time, are you?" Ron grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Well, no. Now's as good a time as any."  
  
"I guess so, mate." Ron chewed his toast and looked at Hermione, who seemed oblivious to the whole conversation. She had her nose in a very large book. "I think we've lost her."  
  
"Oh, shut it, Ron. I know precisely what's going on. Harry has a plan to get Malfoy to spill his guts, you're hounding him about it, and gnawing quite loudly on that toast, I might add," she huffed.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Herm. It was a joke. Go back to your book."  
  
Harry stood. "I'm going back to the Tower. I want to get this started."  
  
"Ok, mate, see you later," Ron said through more toast.   
  
Hermione just mumbled something that sounded like, "See you." Harry waved and sprinted out the doors of the Hall.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran into the dorm and pulled a small piece of parchment and a quill from his school bag. He sat down at a desk in the corner and began writing:   
  
Malfoy,  
  
Meet me on the fourth floor in the old   
  
arithmancy classroom. I'll be there at   
  
midnight tonight. Come alone.  
  
Harry didn't sign the note. Malfoy would know who it was from. He rolled the parchment, waved his wand and muttered a charm and put it in his pocket. Making his way down the staircase to the common room, he bumped into Ron.   
  
"Where are you going now, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm off to the owlery. I need to have something delivered. Here we go!"  
  
"Well, good luck. Keep me posted."  
  
"Thanks, Ron!" Harry called as he headed toward the Fat Lady. 


	6. And Now Seamus Knows

Harry raced through the halls to get to the owlery. Rounding a corner, he collided with a wall, effectively knocking him on his arse. He straightened his glasses and glanced up. Oh. It was Goyle. Bollocks.  
  
"Potter," Goyle growled through clenched teeth.  
  
'Shit,' Harry thought. 'Forgot my wand.'   
  
"You should watch where you're going. Might get hurt." Goyle's lip curled into a sneer.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your concern, Goyle, but I'm fine." Harry stood and brushed off his clothes. "Perhaps you should be the one watching where you're going." He really hoped Goyle didn't find out who had petrified him the day before. Bloody hell, he wished he hadn't forgotten his wand.  
  
Goyle glared at him. "I know you petrified me yesterday, Potter."  
  
Fuck. Harry thought fast. He lifted his chin and tried his best glare. "Well, surely you know not to fuck with me then, yes?"  
  
Blinking, Goyle scratched his head. "But . . . it was Malfoy . . . not you."   
  
Harry smiled. Well, that didn't take much. "That's what I said. Don't fuck with Malfoy. I have my own business with him."  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"You heard me, Goyle. Don't. Fuck. With. Me. Otherwise, petrification will be the least of your worries. Am I clear?"   
  
Goyle's right eye began to twitch. If Harry had known it would be this easy to confuse Goyle, he could've had a lot more fun the past few years. "Umm, err. . . ."  
  
"Quiet!" Harry's face split into a wide grin. "But do me a favor, would you?" Pulling the rolled parchment from his pocket, he thrust it into Goyle's hand. "Give this to Malfoy for me. Thanks!" He started sprinting back in the direction he came.  
  
Staring at the note in his hand, Goyle continued to blink.   
  
"Oh, by the way," Harry called over his shoulder, "don't think about trying to read-- oh, never mind, you wouldn't be able to read it, anyway!" He headed back to Gryffindor Tower, ignoring the curious looks from other students.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry burst into the common room. Ron sat in a corner, engaged in a game of wizard chess with Seamus. Hermione sat on the couch with her nose in another book.   
  
"Guys!" Harry shouted, panting. Ron, Hermione and Seamus all jumped. "You won't believe what I just did!"  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "What did you do, Harry? Did you get to the owlery?" Ron asked.  
  
"Owlery?" Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Oh, you weren't here. Harry headed to the owlery to send a note to Mal-- Ah, I mean, oh,   
  
bugger!" Ron turned bright red and looked at Seamus.  
  
Seamus looked from Ron to Harry to Hermione. "What? What's going on?"  
  
Waving his arms frantically, Ron tried to cover. "It's nothing! Nothing!"  
  
"What?" Seamus asked again.  
  
Harry flopped on the couch and covered his face with a throw pillow. "Really, it's nothing," the muffled reply drifted from the pillow.  
  
Seamus' eyes lit. "Oh, yes it is, and it's something good!" Rubbing his hands together, he began to poke Harry in the side. "Come on, you can tell me!"  
  
Harry didn't remove the pillow from his face. "No. Really. Nothing. At all."  
  
Seamus grabbed the pillow from Harry's hands. "Please, Harry? Whatever it is, I promise I won't tell! You can trust me, I swear!"  
  
Shifting his eyes from Ron to Hermione, Harry fidgeted with his glasses. "I don't know. . . ."  
  
"Harry, it's up to you," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, go on mate, you can tell him," Ron said encouragingly.  
  
Rolling over and burying his face further into the cushions, Harry shook his head. "You tell him, Ron!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Honestly, Harry! You can talk to a spider the size of Hogwarts, you can kill a giant snake, face You-Know-Who, but you can't even spill one of your own little secrets! Anyway Seamus, Harry kind of . . . fancies Malfoy."  
  
Seamus' eyes grew to roughly the size of small dinner plates. "Malfoy? Really? Wow, that would be an interesting match!"  
  
Lifting his head, Harry quirked an eyebrow. "You don't care?"  
  
"No, of course not. Who am I to judge? I had a five minute shag in a broom closet with Justin Finch-Fletchley last year!" Everyone shuddered.   
  
"Seamus, I wouldn't admit that out loud!" Hermione laughed.  
  
Ignoring her, Seamus continued. "Actually, I'm not entirely surprised."  
  
"Aren't you?" Harry cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"  
  
"Because, the sexual energy between you two is quite noticeable. It was only a matter of time, really," Seamus said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron coughed. Hermione giggled. Harry blushed.  
  
"Oh, and the fireworks in the bedroom! Wow!"  
  
Ron coughed harder. Hermione giggled louder. Harry blushed deeper.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Ok, well, I didn't make it to the owlery. I ran into Goyle. Quite literally, actually. Anyway, I forgot my wand, and--"  
  
Hermione gasped. "You *forgot* your wand? Harry, that wasn't very--"   
  
"Yes, yes, I know! Just listen! I really didn't need my wand, honestly, I don't think I've ever seen anyone as thick as Goyle. To make a long story short, I confused him out of his wits and gave him my note and asked him to give it to Draco. You should have seen his face!" Silence. "What?" Harry looked from Ron to Seamus to Hermione, who all wore 'are you out of your bloody mind?' expressions.  
  
"But Harry, what if he reads it? I don't think you want the rest of the Slytherins to know about this yet," fretted Ron.  
  
"I've already thought of that, just in case I dropped it or something. It's charmed so that only Draco can read it." Harry smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Well, that certainly was clever of you. But what did the note say?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, what did it say?" Seamus echoed with an eager expression.  
  
"It just said--" Harry dropped his voice to a whisper, as a few students entered the common room, "it said for him to meet me in the old arithmancy classroom at midnight tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Ron whispered. "So, then what?"  
  
"Simple. I'm going to tell him. Then if all goes well, I'll throw him against the nearest wall and--"  
  
"Ok, that's enough, mate!" Ron shuddered.  
  
"No, do go on!" Seamus licked his lips.  
  
"Umm, I think you get the point." The 'Ooh, we'd love to see you both covered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup and shagging like bunnies' stares from Seamus and Hermione started to make Harry a little uncomfortable. "Uh, guys? I was joking." Seamus and Hermione both sighed in disappointment.  
  
"So, how are you going to know if he's going to meet you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Harry picked at a string on his sleeve, "the way I see it, I'll find out from him one way or the other if he's gotten the note."  
  
"Yeah, and?" Ron said.   
  
"*And*," Harry said exasperatedly, "I'm sure he'll let me know what he's going to do. Or maybe he'll just hex me into Dumbledore's candy-colored pajamas." Harry smirked. Everyone shuddered.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Pansy, I'm warning you. Leave. Me. ALONE!" Draco shouted for the twentieth time. Pansy had joined him and Blaise in the common room, and he decided to go to the Hall and eat just to get away from her. No such luck. She decided to follow him.  
  
"Come on, Draco," she whined. "Just go to Professor Snape and ask him for a hex detecting potion. I just want to make sure you aren't under some sort of spell."  
  
Draco's patience wore thin. He didn't have much when it came to Pansy to begin with, and he couldn't take much more of her. "What kind of spell, Pansy? A 'nice' spell?"  
  
"Well, yes!"  
  
Draco stopped abruptly and Pansy smacked into his back. Whirling around, he glared down at her and pointed a finger in her face. "For the love of Salazar, if you don't leave me alone, you'll find out exactly how nice I'm not! Now stop this nonsense and go away!"  
  
Pansy's eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm just worried about you, Draco. I still love you, you know." She sniffed for effect.  
  
"Oh, please, we had a five minute shag in a broom closet a year ago! That hardly constitutes as love. And if I'm not mistaken, you didn't speak to me for a month afterward."  
  
Pansy raised her chin. "That's because I'm not into casual sex, Draco. It really hurt me that you didn't want a relationship." She sniffed again.  
  
"It was your idea, you stupid tart!"  
  
"You know what, fine! I hope whatever spell you *are* under gives you split ends!" She turned and stomped away.  
  
Draco had to stop himself from going after her. Split ends? That was below the belt. He decided to let it go, though. At least he had gotten rid of her. He'd get her later.  
  
Turning a corner, he found Goyle curled in a ball on the floor against the wall.   
  
"Goyle? What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Goyle just stared ahead, still twitching. "P-P-Potter. . . ."  
  
"Potter? What about him? I thought I told you to leave him alone." Draco folded his arms over his chest. "What did you do?"  
  
"N-n-nothing, I s-s-swear! H-h-he told m-m-me t-to--"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. This would take all day if he didn't do something. So he did the only thing he could. Balling up his fist and drawing back, he punched Goyle in the jaw as hard as he could.  
  
Goyle immediately jumped to his feet. "What the fuck was that for?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, it worked didn't it? Now, spit it out, I don't have all day." Draco inspected his nails.  
  
"He told me to leave you alone. Oh, and to give you this." He handed Draco the parchment.   
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up. "What's this?"  
  
Goyle shrugged. "Dunno. It's charmed so that you're the only one who can read it." Goyle started to leave. He stopped. "Oh, yeah, Pansy was looking for you earlier."   
  
Draco shuddered. "I know, she found me."  
  
"So, are you gonna go see Snape?"  
  
"Not you, too! Go play with Bulstrode, will you?" Draco couldn't believe his ears. He watched Goyle's retreating back. What was wrong with everyone?  
  
'No, Draco, what's wrong with *you*?' There was the voice again.  
  
"Go away!!" Draco shouted out loud. A few third year Ravenclaws gave him curious looks while some first year Hufflepuffs scurried away. "What?" he yelled at the Ravenclaws. They just shrugged and ran. Well, at least he could still scare the underclassmen.  
  
He decided the best place to read Potter's note would be his room. 'This better be good, Potter,' he thought, trying not to get excited that Potter actually wrote him a note. His stomach betrayed him, though, as he felt an awful case of the butterflies coming on. He also found his legs were traitors too, as they seemed to be running quite quickly to the dungeons. 


	7. And Ginny Doesn't Know Yet

Draco raced past Blaise in the common room. 'Honestly, he must be a part of that couch by now,' he thought and headed to his room. Muttering his new password, "Conditioner," he locked the door once he was inside. He then cast an additional locking charm, to be doubly safe. There. That should give him a little privacy.   
  
He strode to his bed and sat down, staring at the parchment in his hand. 'What could he possibly want with me?' he thought. 'Why is he sending me a note? Couldn't he just speak to me like a normal person?' Unrolling the note and reading, he snorted. "The old arithmancy classroom?" Ha! Now he *knew* it was a trick. Midnight, indeed. Potter was trying to get him in trouble. Well, he wouldn't fall for that.  
  
'But what if it's not a trick?' Ah, Draco wondered how long it would take for the voice to come back. 'Maybe he really wants to meet you, in a deserted classroom, in the dark, just the two of you. . . .'  
  
Draco closed his eyes and groaned. That sounded absolutely--   
  
'Hey!' Draco thought. 'Whose side are you on?' Lovely. Now he's resorted to arguing with an imaginary voice. Maybe he *should* go and see Snape. He needed some type of nerve calming potion. Preferrably one with an additional sleeping draught. A very *strong* sleeping draught.  
  
'Fuck, I really need someone to talk to.' What options did he have? Crabbe and Goyle were definitely out. Pansy-- no. He'd rather talk to Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise already knew the situation, although Draco had never actually admitted anything to him. Still, Blaise was never one to judge. He could definitely be a help.  
  
Draco jumped up from his bed and ran to the door. "Shit!" He'd forgotten about the locking charm. He muttered the counter charm and tried to open the door, also forgetting that he'd manually locked it. "ARRGH!" Unlocking the door, he threw it open and raced down the hallway to the common room.  
  
"Blaise!" Draco shouted. "I need you!" He waved the parchment. A few other Slytherins gave him curious looks. He ignored them. "Come on, to my room!" He turned and ran in the direction of his room.  
  
"Umm, sure." Blaise blinked. Giving his fellow Slytherins a 'don't ask me' look, he followed the retreating blond.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Deciding to go for a walk, Harry left his friends in the common room. He passed several couples holding hands and laughing in the hallway. Harry sighed. They all looked so happy together. He decided to go outside.   
  
The sky was perfectly clear and blue. The warm sun felt wonderful on Harry's face. He breathed in the autumn air, feeling completely at peace. He found the tree he sat under the day before. The same tree that he found Draco with Goyle. Harry smiled at the memory. He definitely felt something when Draco grabbed his arm. And whatever he felt, he wanted more of it. He hoped that whatever he pulled out of his arse tonight would work. He hadn't really thought past the note. And he still didn't know if Draco would even agree to meet him.  
  
He remembered what he'd said to Ron earlier about pushing Draco against the wall. He'd only said that because he knew it would get a reaction from Ron. But could he actually get the stones to do it? Not likely. Harry could put up a good front, but when put in certain positions, his Gryffindor courage had a habit of making a hasty retreat.  
  
Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 'Come on, Potter, where's your nerve?' he thought. 'What's the worst that could happen?' Harry snorted. 'Draco could kill me, that's what.' What if Draco didn't like boys? That would give him plenty of ammunition to make Harry's life a living hell. Then again, there had to be a reason why he saved Harry from that dragon.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and he smiled widely. 'That's it!' he thought. He'd just start off by asking Draco why he saved him. Besides, everyone wanted to know anyway, right? Closing his eyes again, he let out a deep breath. This would be a snap. Now, if he kept telling himself that, he may have himself convinced by midnight.  
  
Harry heard the click of a camera shutter. "Hello, Colin," he said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" Colin Creevey replied rather enthusiastically. "Sorry if I disturbed you! Did I disturb you?"  
  
Opening his eyes, Harry shielded them and smiled at Colin's silhouette. "No, Colin, you didn't disturb me." After everything Harry had been through the past six years, he'd decided that having his photo occasionally taken by Colin wasn't so bad anymore.  
  
"May I sit down?" Colin asked, shifting from one foot to the other.   
  
"Sure," Harry replied and moved over.  
  
Lowering himself next to Harry, Colin gingerly placed his camera in his lap. "So, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Harry lied. "Just relaxing."  
  
"Well, you certainly had a dreamy smile on your face. That's going to be a wonderful photo. It'll go great with my collection!"  
  
"Err . . . collection?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I have every photo I've ever taken of you in my dorm. On the summer holidays I have them hanging in my room at home." Blushing slightly, Colin cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh . . . I, uh, didn't realize." Ok, maybe having his picture occasionally taken by Colin was starting to get a little unsettling. Eep. He shifted a little to put more distance between the two of them. "Well, I'd like a copy of this one."   
  
"Of course! Well, I'm off. It's quite a lovely day. Plenty of opportunities, you know!" Patting his camera, Colin stood. "Thanks, Harry!" Still a little pink in the cheeks, he sprinted away.  
  
"See you, Colin." Harry shuddered. Collection?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
From Draco's couch, Blaise's eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other as he watched Draco pace. And pace. And pace some more.  
  
"What do you think I should do, Blaise?" Draco's brow furrowed.  
  
Blaise bit his lip, his shoulders shaking. "Would you please calm down? It's only a note!"  
  
Raking a hand through his hair, Draco glared. "No shit, Zabini! But what the hell am I going to do about it?"   
  
"You know, you keep doing that, and you'll get split ends," Blaise said matter-of-factly.  
  
Growling, Draco made a mental note to check for split ends later. "You're not being very helpful."  
  
"Meet him, Draco. Obviously he wants to talk to you about something. There's no harm in finding out. You've got nothing to lose."  
  
Sighing, Draco flopped on his bed and threw his pillow over his head. "Yes, I do. What if it's a disappointment? What if it's not what I want it to be?"  
  
Blaise's eyes widened. "So you *do* fancy him! I knew it!"   
  
"Don't you say a word to *anyone*," Draco muttered from somewhere under his pillow. "Anyway, I'm only fooling myself. It isn't realistic."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Draco sat up, his pillow falling to the floor. "Do I need to point out the obvious? Honestly, Blaise, it would never work!"  
  
"Come on, Draco, you can't help your feelings. If you pass this up, you could really regret it."  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know how he feels."  
  
"There's only one way to find out, then. Meet him. Ask him."  
  
Draco jumped up from the bed and began pacing again.  
  
"Sit down!" Blaise shouted. Draco shot him an indignant look and continued pacing. "First of all, you need to calm down. All I can say is that there must be something there, because I've never seen you this way. You need to find out just for the sake of your sanity. And must you pace like that?"  
  
Another indignant look. "Yes, I must! I can't help it! This is driving me nutters! I just don't think it would be a good idea. No, I *know* it wouldn't be a good idea. Even if he feels the same way. I should forget the whole thing."  
  
"You know, I can't tell you what to do. But I think you should at least find out why he wants to meet with you. There's no harm in that."  
  
"I suppose you're right. But I'm going to find him now. I'm not sneaking around these halls at midnight!"  
  
Blaise smiled. "Well, go on, then!"  
  
"Umm, Blaise?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm not leaving you in my room."  
  
"Right." Blaise followed Draco out the door.  
  
~~~~~~   
  
Pulling up blades of grass and tossing them, Harry watched as other students wandered by. Everyone laughed and joked, generally enjoying the day. He smiled as Ginny Weasley approached.   
  
"Hi, Harry, what are you doing out here all alone?" she asked.  
  
Patting the ground next to him, Harry replied, "Just enjoying the day. Have a seat."  
  
She sat next to him and stretched out her legs. "Lovely day, isn't it? Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Last I saw them, they were in the common room. I came out here by myself because I have some thinking to do."  
  
"Thinking? About what?"  
  
Pulling up more grass, Harry smiled. "Well, I don't really want to say right now. I have a feeling you'll know soon enough, though."   
  
"Is everything ok?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, yes, everything's fine. Nothing to worry about. So, what are you up to?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "I'm trying to find Neville. I think he's avoiding me. And I do believe it's Ron's fault. I think he may have threatened to hex Neville. So now he's afraid to even talk to me."  
  
Chuckling, Harry shook his head. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. But you can't blame Ron, really. He feels like he has to protect you from everything, even a beast like Neville." He elbowed her in the side.  
  
"I suppose so. If it weren't for me, Ron would be the youngest of the family. But still, I'm fifteen! I think I can take care of myself!"  
  
"He just wants what's best for you, that's all. He doesn't want to see you get hurt by anyone."  
  
"Ha! Neville isn't capable of hurting anything! He wouldn't even step on a cockroach." Kissing Harry on the cheek, Ginny stood. "I'm going to find Neville now, and drag his arse out here. I hope everything turns out for you!"   
  
"Thanks, Ginny. I'll see you later."  
  
"See you, Harry." She turned and bounced away toward the school.  
  
Harry clasped his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Yes, hopefully everything *will* turn out ok.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ginny wandered through the hallway looking for Neville Longbottom. There was no need to be inside on a day like this. She'd find him and make him relax and have a good time if it killed her. Thanks to Ron, he wouldn't even hold her hand! She smiled to herself. She'd just have to find a way to bring him out of his shyness.  
  
"Hey, Weasley!" came a voice from behind her.   
  
Ginny whirled around to find that Draco Malfoy had called her. She glared at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"   
  
"Oh, calm down, I just want to ask you a question." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine, ask," she waved her hand dismissively, "I'm busy."  
  
"Fine. It isn't as though I want to be seen speaking to you anyway. Have you seen Potter?"  
  
"If I have, what makes you think I'd tell you where he is?"  
  
"Look, I just want to speak to him. Now have you seen him or not?"   
  
"It's none of your business, Malfoy! He wants to be alone. I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered by *you*," she spat.  
  
Draco smirked. "You don't know that for sure," he said cockily.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "And why do you say that?"  
  
Draco pulled the parchment from his pocket. "Because of *this*!" he said dramatically, thrusting the note into her hand.  
  
Ginny turned it over in her hand. "This is a blank piece of parchment, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh. Well, never mind. I'll find him myself." He stalked away.  
  
Ginny shook her head. Clearly, he had lost his mind. 


	8. So Much For Midnight

Draco found Harry outside next to a tree, apparently sunning himself. "Potter!" he shouted. Harry jumped. Draco thought he heard him mutter something under his breath.  
  
Pushing himself off the ground, Harry stretched. "Yes?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Don't be coy, Potter. What's the meaning of this?" Draco approached Harry and waved the parchment.  
  
Taking the parchment, Harry examined it and shrugged. "It's blank, Draco."  
  
"Oh, take the bloody charm off already!"   
  
Harry sighed and pulled his wand from his sleeve. "Really, you have no sense of humor." Tapping the parchment, he muttered the counter charm. "There, happy?"   
  
"Well?" Draco said impatiently.  
  
"Well, what? This is the note I sent to you. What of it?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Pretending to search the sky, Harry smirked. "Seems a bit bright for midnight, don't you think?"  
  
"Knock it off, Potter. And I'm not meeting you at midnight. I'm not sneaking around these halls in the middle of the night and risking detention. I am a prefect, you know."  
  
"Well then, why would anyone question a prefect making his rounds?"  
  
Opening his mouth for a retort, Draco shut it quickly. He didn't even think about that. Still, if he wanted to have the upper hand, he couldn't let Potter call the shots. His mouth quirked. "Don't you know anything about being a prefect, Potter? Oh, yes, I suppose you would have to be one, which you're not. I don't have rounds tonight, it's Bones' turn. Therefore, if I'm found roaming the halls when I shouldn't, I would lose House points and receive detention! But that's something you should already know about."  
  
"Why do you have to be such a wanker? A simple 'no' would suffice, you know."  
  
"Don't call me names, Potter. Really, why all the secrecy? You can just talk to me now, what's the big deal?"  
  
Shifting his eyes, Harry focused his gaze on his feet. "Not now. I don't want an audience."  
  
Draco looked around. "I really don't think anyone's going to care. There's hardly a soul out here. What are you afraid of?"  
  
Harry snapped his head up to meet Draco's gaze. "I'm not afraid of anything!"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Potter, there's no need to shout. Keep it up and you will have an audience. Look, if you want to talk so terribly, fine. But not in the middle of the night."   
  
Harry sighed dramatically. "Fine," he said. "When, then?"  
  
Draco thought a moment and grinned widely. "After lunch," he said triumphantly.  
  
Harry shrugged, trying a little too late to look nonchalant. "If you insist."  
  
"Good. I have better things to do than wonder all day what it is you want."  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Good."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"GREAT!" Harry shouted. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Draco walked away.   
  
Harry had to hold himself back from doing cartwheels and making a total arse of himself. Then again, he'd already made an arse of himself. His shouting attracted the attention he tried to avoid from the few students that were outside. But at that point, he didn't care anymore. Draco agreed to meet him. Then he realized. 'After lunch?' he thought. Oh, no. He checked his watch. Noon. 'It's lunchtime now!' He started to panic. 'I don't even know what I'm gonna do!' He sank back to the ground.  
  
Harry's stomach growled. 'I guess I should go and eat. Maybe Ron and Mione will know what to do.' He stood, brushed himself off, and strode toward the castle.   
  
Harry entered the Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. "Hello, all." He took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Outside. Such a lovely day, isn't it?" Harry couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What happened outside?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Harry said.  
  
"Seems to me you've got a serious case of perma-grin," Ron stated.  
  
Harry blushed. "Well. . . ." He pulled the collar of his shirt up to cover his face.   
  
"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" Seamus chimed in.  
  
Harry sunk deeper into his shirt. "Shut up!" He paused. "Yeah," he admitted.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Did he get your note?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied again.  
  
"AND?" Ron practically shrieked.  
  
"Ron, quiet! We don't want to attract attention," Hermione scolded. "Never you mind!" She glared at Lavender Brown. "So what did he say, Harry?"  
  
"He wants to meet after lunch instead of midnight."  
  
"YES!" Seamus and Ron both shouted. Most of the Great Hall turned to stare at the Gryffindors.  
  
Sinking as low as he could without going completely under the table, Harry wondered if his normal skin color would ever return.  
  
"Would you two please keep it down? That's wonderful, Harry." Smiling warmly, Hermione reached around Ron and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze.  
  
Harry sat up straight. "No, it isn't. I'm bloody nervous as hell!" he whispered. Most of the other students went back to their business, except for a few curious Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, who continued staring.  
  
"Never. You. MIND!!!" Hermione angrily shouted. Lavender huffed and turned back to Parvati Patil.  
  
Ron clapped him on the back. "It'll be alright, mate."  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to say to him! I thought I'd have more time! Now I only have forty-five minutes!"  
  
"Harry, don't worry. It'll be fine. Just be yourself and be honest," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Besides, it's best this way. Now you won't have to worry about getting caught."  
  
Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Or, Harry, you could do as you said earlier and shove him against the wall and--" Seamus started.  
  
"Stop that!" Ron covered his ears. "I'm all for Harry being happy, but I don't want a visual, thanks!" Hermione smacked him on the arm.  
  
"You know, if you don't want the rest of us to know what you're talking about, then it would be nice if you didn't share it with the rest of us!" Lavender snorted.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Hermione spat, "Oh, shut it!"  
  
At that point, the doors to the Hall burst open and Draco stormed toward the Slytherin table. Harry watched as he took a seat next to Blaise Zabini. He then proceeded to sink under the table again.  
  
Grabbing Harry by the robes and pulling him up, Hermione shook her head. "Oh, come on, Harry, it isn't that bad."   
  
"Easy for you to say," Harry mumbled and grabbed a sandwich.  
  
Blaise welcomed Draco with a bright smile. "Did you find him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I found him outside a little while ago. I told him I didn't want to meet him at midnight."  
  
"So, when are you meeting him?" Blaise asked.  
  
Draco stirred his soup. "After lunch."   
  
"That's good then, right?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Is it?"  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Draco paused as Crabbe and Goyle meandered by. "I just can't help thinking this is all a bad idea, Blaise."  
  
"I really think you're wrong. If Potter feels the same way about you, there's no reason not to go for it! To hell with what everyone thinks! This doesn't sound like the Draco I know at all."  
  
"Keep it down, will you? Don't you get it? We're probably the only two people in this school that could get ourselves killed just by having a relationship with each other! Besides, I don't even know what he wants. It could be something completely different." Draco resumed stirring. Raising his eyes from his soup, he locked gazes with Harry.  
  
Harry felt his stomach jump to his throat as he and Draco stared at each other. Suddenly not hungry, he pushed his plate away.   
  
"Harry!" Ginny approached Harry from her place at the table. "What's going on? What's all the shouting about?"  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Seamus exchanged glances. Harry continued to stare.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny repeated.  
  
Breaking eye contact, Harry turned and smiled at Ginny. "Hey."  
  
"Did Malfoy find you?" she asked, looking a little worried.  
  
"Yes, he did, earlier. Why?" Harry gulped.  
  
"I'm so sorry, he stopped me in the hallway earlier, but I wouldn't tell him where you were. I'd hoped he wouldn't find you. He didn't bother you did he? And what did he want, anyway?"  
  
Harry sighed. "No, Ginny, it's ok." He stood and looked at Ron, Seamus, and Hermione. "You three can go ahead and fill her in. I have a feeling it won't be long before the whole school knows."  
  
"Fill me in? What does he mean, Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
As Harry left the Great Hall, he paused as he heard a high-pitched "WHAT?" and chuckled. The Gryffindor table was definitely the place for excitement today.  
  
Draco became irritated when the youngest Weasley interrupted his staring contest with Harry. Growling, he stirred faster. He watched as Harry said a few words to her and left the Hall. A few seconds later, a scream pierced the air. Again, the Hall stopped and turned to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What the hell?" Draco looked at Blaise.   
  
Blaise shrugged. "I don't know. There seems to be a lot of that happening over there today."  
  
"Well, it seems as though he's off, so I'd better go as well." Draco stood. Feeling his butterflies returning, he abruptly sat. "I don't think I can do this, Blaise."  
  
"Look, you need to stop this." Blaise dropped his voice to a whisper. "You need to remember that's it's not going to matter what the rest of this place thinks. Especially the Slytherins. Some may surprise you."  
  
"And some would see me disembowled in the middle of the Great Hall."  
  
Blaise slapped a hand on the table, causing the silverware to bounce. "Enough already! This isn't you! These cowards are too afraid of you to try anything even if they did manage to form an opinion!"  
  
Draco covered his face with his hands. "That may be true, Blaise, but you're a different story." He said from under his hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Blaise blinked.  
  
"He means the whole bloody table just heard that remark!" Crabbe had appeared behind them, Goyle right next to him.   
  
Draco stood. "Don't worry about it, Crabbe. Blaise just isn't feeling well today. He's been spouting off nonsense since he woke up this morning." He elbowed Blaise in the shoulder.   
  
Blaise stood as well. "What are you talking about, Draco? What nonsense? You know that I'm the king of doxies, everyone does." He looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Honestly, he's been arguing with me about it all day."  
  
Goyle blinked. "Uh, Draco, maybe you should get him to the infirmary. Could be serious."  
  
"You're absolutely right, Goyle. Let's go, Blaise. We're going to the infirmary." He grabbed Blaise by the collar and they both made their way to the door, not noticing Pansy staring after them.  
  
Harry stared at himself in the mirror. "It doesn't matter what you do, dear, it'll never lay down," the mirror said.  
  
Harry ran a brush through his hair for the thousandth time. "If it only had a little more length," he said aloud. He tried a ponytail, but it wasn't quite long enough yet. At least with the extra length he did have, it hung in loose curls instead of sticking straight up on his head. But it still laid in every direction. "Arrgh!" he shouted, frustrated.  
  
Ron and Seamus entered. "Harry, you should've heard-- what's wrong?" Ron asked. Harry looked as though he were trying to brush his scalp raw.  
  
"It's this stupid hair!" Harry shouted at him. "Just look at it! It's everywhere!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry, you look fine," Seamus soothed. "Just leave it wild. It's pretty sexy that way."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Seamus would think Percy Weasley wearing Muggle snorkel gear would be sexy. "If you say so, Seamus." Giving one last self-conscious look in the mirror, he turned to the other two boys. "What about the clothes?" Harry opted for a plain black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. They belonged to him, he decided the year before he would wear his cousin's oversized hand-me-downs no more.  
  
"Nice!" Seamus nodded his approval. "Simple yet delicious."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I won't say delicious, but you do look fine, Harry."  
  
Harry turned to look in the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. The shirt did cling nicely to his thin frame. Harry didn't have much of a chance to grow thanks to the Dursleys, but Quidditch kept him in shape. He decided he was satisfied with his appearance and turned back to his friends. "I just hope Draco agrees with you," he said uncertainly, while fidgeting with the hem of his shirt  
  
Knowing Harry needed a boost, Ron strode over to him and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry, he would be completely daft not to want you."  
  
Seamus' eyebrows shot up.  
  
Harry drew a shaky breath. "Thanks, Ron," he replied. "I guess I should go."  
  
"He'll be putty in your hands, Harry!" Seamus exclaimed. "Go get him!"  
  
"I'll be back!" Turning to leave, Harry called over his shoulder, "Wish me luck!"  
  
Gazing at Ron in disbelief, Seamus gave him a wide grin. "Ron, I never would have believed that if I didn't hear it with my own ears," he told him.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I only told him the truth. Malfoy had just better not hurt him. Harry deserves to be happy."  
  
Seamus clapped him on the back. "I know, mate."  
  
Draco had changed clothes three times. He decided leather might be a bit much, so he opted for a pair of black jeans and a black button up shirt. Pulling his hair into a sleek ponytail, he checked his reflection.  
  
The mirror whistled. "Gorgeous!"   
  
Draco smiled. Just what he wanted to hear. "Here I come, Potter." He left his room and closed the door.  
  
A few Slytherins had returned from lunch and lounged in the common room. Conversations stopped when he entered, and they stared. Draco smirked. "What are you looking at? Carry on." Waving his hand, he suppressed a chuckle. He couldn't help it he was so ravishing.   
  
Draco bumped into Pansy in the hallway. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, I don't feel like sharing at the moment," he said icily.  
  
"What's your problem, Draco? I just asked a question!"  
  
"It's none of your bloody business!"  
  
"I can't believe you! You've changed so much! Why do you have to be so nasty to me?" she whined.  
  
"Maybe I'm just bored with the likes of you. Judging every move I make. Questioning everything. Shoving your little pug nose in my affairs all the time!"  
  
"You're a bastard!"  
  
"Your ridiculous little opinion has been noted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." He turned and left her staring stupidly after him.  
  
Draco reached the classroom first. He looked around the old room, taking everything in. Several broken down desks and chairs littered the place. Cobwebs hung in the musty corners. 'Ugh, Potter,' he thought, 'you could have picked a nicer, at the very least, less smelly place.' He wrinkled his nose in disgust and strode over to the window to wait for Harry.  
  
After several detours thanks to the moving staircases, Harry finally reached the fourth floor. He stopped short in front of the classroom door. 'I can't do this,' he told himself. 'I must be crazy.' Turning his back to the door, he retreated down the hallway. One, two, three. Three steps and he stopped. 'What the fuck are you doing, Potter? Get in there, now!' Harry turned again, one, two, three, and stopped, yet again, in front of the door. His hand above the doorknob, he closed it into a fist. 'This is ridiculous, get on with it!' A few deep breaths, opening and closing his hand several more times, and finally, he turned the knob.  
  
Poking his head inside the classroom, he looked around. "Draco?" he called.   
  
"I'm here," came the reply. 


	9. Harry Gets A Little Brave

Author's note: I haven't been writing for a while, but after seeing PoA a couple of times, I'm totally inspired again. Also, it's probably been noticable that I've changed the direction a little bit. There's going to be more humor, it was originally going to be more dramatic. But I'm having way too much fun with Draco!

Discaimer: They belong to JK, not me. If they did belong to me, well. . . never mind!

Don't make it tough, I've put away my pride  
  
Draco stared outside, watching several students mill around the grounds. His thoughts began to drift. What does Harry want? Why does he insist on meeting me alone? Could this be a setup of some sort? Did I brush my hair one hundred times, or one hundred and one?   
  
The creak of an opening door derailed his train of thought. "Draco?"  
  
"I'm here," he answered. Harry entered the room and Draco stepped from the window.  
  
"Jesus," Harry whispered, eyes open wide.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco drawled, snapping Harry out of his trance.   
  
"Uh, nothing," Harry said eloquently.  
  
Stepping toward Harry, Draco shifted his eyes up and down Harry's frame. The outfit definitely did him justice. Draco never knew Harry had such a nice build. Not entirely huge, but the t-shirt showed that there was definitely something to behold underneath. 'Shit,' Draco thought, 'I need to see him without his robes more often.' On the outside, Draco's face stayed blank. "So, Potter, why is it that you felt the need to drag me into a filthy old classroom?" He emphasized his point with a sweep of his hand.  
  
Harry crossed his arms and smirked. "I don't recall dragging you anywhere, Draco. You came here of your own free will."  
  
"Your tone's rather arrogant, Potter. One might say it's rather. . . Slytherinistic. By the way, why do you keep using my first name?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Slytherinistic? No, it's just all these years of dealing with you. And why not use your first name? Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"Cut the nonsense, Potter. What do you want?" Draco began to pace.  
  
"Fine. Why did you save me from the dragon, Draco?"  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks, Draco stared at Harry, exasperated. "You have got to be joking, Potter. This is what you wanted me alone for? To ask me about that bloody dragon? This is a conversation we could be having anywhere! You're unbelievable!"   
  
"Well, don't you think I have a right to know?" Harry sat on top of the old teacher's desk and fiddled with a dusty quill. "I mean, I was directly involved, you know."  
  
Squeezing his eyes closed, Draco rubbed his temples. "Who. Cares? You're alive, aren't you? You should be grateful and not so bloody inquisitive!"  
  
"I care. I could have been killed, you know. You could have let that dragon flatten me, but you didn't. Why won't you answer?" Sliding off the desk, Harry crossed the room and stopped at the window. "It's not that difficult, you know. And I am grateful."  
  
Draco huffed. "I don't know. Quite frankly, I'm beginning to regret my decision. Is this all you wanted? I'm getting bored." Ha! Change of subject.   
  
Now it was Harry's turn to pace. "Why are you so bloody stubborn? You'd think you're being interrogated."  
  
Hmm. Change of subject didn't work. Bugger! Now what? "Maybe it's because I feel that I am being interrogated! You're the one that's stubborn, Potter! Why can't you just let it go? I had an unusually nice moment, and I just had to waste it on you, ok? Now, is this all you wanted or not? I can think of other things I'd rather be doing than wasting my afternoon with you."  
  
"What are you talking about? This was your idea. I wanted to meet tonight."  
  
"You know something, you should be happy that I even agreed to this. And for Merlin's sake, stop pacing!"   
  
Harry stopped, staring intently at Draco. "Ok, there is something else. There is one more thing that I want."   
  
Draco felt those eyes pierce him. His heart quickened and the butterflies returned. "Well," he said with unsteady breath, "what is it, then?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. Draco watched as he moved closer to him until they stood face to face. Actually, Draco had to look down on him a little as he was slightly taller. "First of all," Harry whispered, reaching around to the back of Draco's neck, "your hair looks so much better loose." He pulled at the ribbon and Draco's hair fell around his face. Draco could feel Harry's fingers tremble as he began to run his fingers through Draco's hair.  
  
Draco stopped breathing for a second. "What are you playing at, Potter?" he whispered.  
  
"Think, Draco. What do you think I want?" Harry twirled a lock of Draco's hair around his finger, still holding the ribbon in his hand.  
  
'Merlin, have fucking mercy,' thought the blond. He never would have expected this out of the Gryffindor. Sure, they had their bravery, but he always thought of Harry as a little more bashful. Closing his eyes, Draco bit his lip. This couldn't be happening. His heart raced and his breathing quickened. Harry wanted him. Really wanted him. Either that, or Harry was strangely fascinated with his hair. Which Draco couldn't blame him for. Quickly shaking his head, Draco threw his hands up. "Whoa, where's this coming from?"  
  
Dropping his arms to his sides, Harry blinked. "What's wrong?" Draco watched as Harry's expression changed from confused to. . . was that hurt?   
  
"This is a bad idea, Potter," he sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco backed away and walked to the window. "Do I even need to say why?" He brushed a lock of hair from his eyes and stared outside. "Don't be naive." Draco could feel his insides wrenching. 'This is what you wanted, fool, don't ruin it.' Ah. He wondered when that stupid voice would make its return.  
  
Behind him, he heard Harry sigh. "Enlighten me," Harry said.  
  
"First of all, what would your friends think of their Golden Boy lowering himself to a Slytherin's company? They'd all have coronaries, you know."   
  
Draco could hear Harry's footsteps as he strode to join him. "That's your problem, Draco. You don't know my friends. They know. And they don't care. What they care about is me, and my happiness. Even if it means 'lowering' myself. And don't call me Golden Boy, I hate that."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that a fact?"  
  
"Yes, it is! So knock it off! I'm trying to be open with you here." Harry turned and began to pace again. "This isn't easy, you know."  
  
Draco turned his back to the window and watched Harry's movements. He allowed himself a little smile as he realized how hard this must be for the Gryffindor. Inside, Draco wanted to dance. Unfortunately for him, Malfoys didn't dance out of happiness. It didn't allow the dignity required of a Malfoy. However, depending on the situation, waltzing was acceptible. But this was not an acceptible situation. And where the bloody hell had all that come from?  
  
"Draco?" Harry's voice cut into his thoughts.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Are you even listening?"  
  
"Yes, you said this isn't easy for you . And I doubt it would be, Potter. Especially considering I could make your life a living hell with this if I wanted to." Draco quirked his eyebrows at this.  
  
"I'm aware of that, Draco. But I'm trusting you enough to tell you this, so I'm trusting you to be mature enough not to make my life a living hell. And if I honestly thought you would try to humiliate me, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Harry sounded confident, but resumed pacing.  
  
"Fine. Now how about the Slytherins? I think it's safe to say that they'll probably hang us both. They're not as understanding as your friends." His eyes followed Harry as he continued pacing. "You know, this is an old classroom, you'll wear a hole in the floor in no time."  
  
Harry didn't stop. "Sorry," he said sarcastically, "Nerves. Must have been something I ate." Harry rolled his eyes. "The Slytherins? Give me a break, you and I both know that they're all too afraid of you to do anything stupid. Honestly."  
  
Draco smiled at this. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" He shook his head. "Still, what makes you think that I would agree to this?"  
  
"I'm not saying you will. I don't even know how you feel." He paused at this, thinking for a moment. "I think I've said everything I can. It's ultimately your decision."  
  
"Clearly, you haven't thought this out. What about my father? Unlike my fellow Slytherins, I think it's fair to say that he's not afraid of me. I know he'll kill us." Draco frowned.  
  
Harry laughed, "Your father? Please, don't be ridiculous. I've had a run-in or two with your father, and I'm not afraid of him in the least."   
  
Glaring, Draco spat, "That's all fine and good for you, Potter, but I am, thank you very much! Not to mention my mother." Draco shuddered at this. "Sometimes she's scarier than he is."   
  
Harry began pacing. Again. "So, the only thing I've really gotten out of all this is that you're just afraid of what other people think."   
  
"That and possible dismemberment from my father. And just so you know, I've lived my whole life having to worry about what other people think. So, I apologize if I can't quite get away from that. You're making all this way too simple, and there's nothing simple about it." Draco turned away from him again. 'Does he have an answer for everything?' he wondered to himself.  
  
Draco watched as Harry stopped, turned, and strode toward him. He stood so close, his body heat practically set Draco on fire. "Fine. Now, let me tell you what I've had to worry about my whole life. I lost my parents as a baby. You know that one. I was made to live in a cupboard for ten years of my life. Every year I have to think of a new way to get out of that bloody house because those blasted relatives of mine don't want me, and they don't want me to be here either. Someday I'll have to fight 'your father's boss' and most likely, I won't live through it. So, I apologize if I just want one chance to be happy."  
  
Draco's eye widened. "Happy?" he said disbelievingly. "Happy? With me? Someone you've hated for the past six years?"   
  
Harry shrugged. "Feelings change. I can't explain it. If someone had told me six months ago that this would be happening now, they'd have to see Madam Pomfrey to have their wand removed from their arse."  
  
That made Draco smirk. "If it had been me, it would be Hagrid's umbrella. Opened."  
  
Harry snickered. "Anyway, do you understand what I'm saying? I think you do, otherwise, I'm sure I'd be dead by now. And don't think I didn't notice not one of your reasons included, 'because I don't feel the same way, Potter.'"   
  
Draco wrinkled his nose. "Do I really sound that way?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, that was a slight exaggeration. Now, will you please answer my question? Do you understand?"  
  
Draco's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes, I understand how you feel. But I just don't think it will work. Someone's bound to get hurt."  
  
"Yes, that's a possibility. But hey, you know what? That's life. You take risks. You don't know until you try. I'm willing to give it a shot. But I'm leaving it up to you. I've spilled my guts to you. It's your decision." He reached up and ran a finger along Draco's cheek. Drawing a deep breath, Draco closed his eyes at the touch. "Just think about it, ok? That's all I ask."  
  
Draco's eyes sprang open. "So, then what? Let's say I agree to this. Let's say I do feel as you do. Would we hide it? Would we tell everyone? This whole bloody place would be in an uproar!"  
  
"Fuck no, we wouldn't hide it! Why should we? I wouldn't be ashamed. And I would think you of all people would love the attention."  
  
"Where is all this coming from?" Draco cocked his head to the side. "Why me? I just don't understand what you want with me. Well, of course I understand, but you're bloody Harry Potter! You've got your choice of anyone!"  
  
"Stop with the questions already! I've already told you everything I possibly can! Maybe I do have my choice of anyone." Harry turned and strode back to the window. "And it seems as though I've made my choice," he whispered.   
  
Draco opened his mouth, but no sound came.  
  
"Just think about it, ok?" Harry walked back to Draco. "If you say no, I won't be a bother to you again." He left the classroom and closed the door.  
  
Draco ran a hand over his face. 'This is what you've been wanting, Malfoy!' Again with the voice. 'What's wrong with you?'  
  
"Apparently, I've gone mental," Draco muttered aloud.


	10. Ginny and Her Bloody Big Mouth

Author's note: I've had a new beta for a few weeks, and I failed to give her credit the last time. So thank you, my dear friend and one of my favorite authors, Sailor Grape! (huggles) My baby sister, who was my beta before, is in China but she'll be home soon. (more huggles)  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, nor will they ever be. They belong to JK Rowling, who happens to rock.

And now, on with chapter 10.

Draco didn't leave the classroom after Harry left. He sat at one of the old desks and pounded his head against his fist. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" 'So, now what, Malfoy? What are you going to do?' It would be nice if that blasted voice would offer a little advice instead of irritating him to no end! 

'What am I going to do?' he thought. 'He wasn't supposed to feel the same way! He's supposed to hate me! It would be so much easier if he hated me! This makes things too complicated!' He dropped his head on the desk.

'What's complicated? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! The two of you will rule the entire school! Everyone will fall at your feet! There's no stopping you!'

Draco lifted his head. 'Really?' Wonderful! Still conversing with the disembodied voice in his head! St. Mungo's, anyone?

'Well, all except the falling at your feet part. And you may rule the school, but it's doubtful. And, there is your father to deal with. But other than that, there should be no stopping you.'

Draco dropped his head back to the desk. 'You are positively no fucking help at all!' Lifting his head and stroking his chin thoughfully, he sighed. 'What am I so bloody afraid of? This is what I've wanted, isn't it? Bugger what everyone else thinks! I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys always get what they want!'

Draco stood. Then he sat. "You can do this, Malfoy," he said aloud. He stood again and made his way to the classroom door. "There's just something I have to do first."

Instead of finding his friends, Harry decided to wander the halls for a bit. What had he just done? What would Draco do? He merely told Harry that he understood his feelings, not once saying that he returned them. At any rate, it was all in Draco's hands. What would he do if Draco rejected him? What would he do if Draco said yes? Draco did have a point, the whole school would be in an uproar. But honestly, it wouldn't be any different from anything else that had happened over the last six years. Most of the chaos in Hogwarts in that time was caused by Harry and his friends. Why should his relationships be any different? 'Besides,' Harry thought with a grin, 'this would just top everything.' His grin faded. 'Of course, if Draco says no, it won't bloody matter anyway.'

"Harry!"

The sound of hurried footsteps and Ginny's voice startled Harry out of his thoughts. He turned to her and smiled. "Hey, Ginny."

"Harry, what in blazes is going on? Tell me it's not true what they're saying!" She leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

"What- oh!" Harry widened his eyes in realization. He had forgotten that he told Ron and the others to tell her. "Ginny. . . ." She shook her head. "Just tell me it isn't true! You and Malfoy? That just can't be!"

"Shh! Ginny! Do you want the whole bloody place to hear you?" Harry glanced around nervously and caught his breath when Blaise Zabini walked by and smirked. "Are you happy? I think he heard!"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Who cares, Harry! They told me that you met with Malfoy to tell him! To tell him! Are you daft? Did it ever occur to you that he'll spread it faster than a Firebolt gone haywire?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny, please. It's done now, anyway." He stopped and thought a moment. "And you know something, I don't care if Zabini did just hear you. I don't care who knows what. Before I even knew this world existed, everyone in it knew my life story. Everyone in it knew what I am before I ever had a clue. This is nothing. Harry Potter has a crush! Big bloody deal!" He began to shout, drawing the attention of everyone passing by. Some stopped and stared. "And it's on another boy! A Slytherin boy!" Whispers broke out immediately among the other students. Harry smiled at Ginny. "And so what? I have other things to worry about."

Ginny's mouth hung open. "Harry. . . ."

"See you later." He turned and left Ginny in the middle of the pointing and whispering crowd, thinking he'd better go and hide for a while.

Draco burst into the Slytherin common room. A few of his housemates sat around reading or gossiping, Pansy among them. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something to him, but snapped it shut when she saw his glare. She huffed and turned her attention back to her friends.

Draco scanned the room for Blaise. When he didn't find him, he darted towards the hallway that led to his room. He whispered, "Conditioner!" to his door and it swung open. Stepping inside, he headed straight for his desk. Pulling out the chair, Draco sat and took a long, shaky breath. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this' With a trembling hand, he grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. Taking another breath, he began to write.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I'm writing this letter to you in the hopes that I will have your full understanding. I see no other way of breaking this to you other than complete honesty. I have fallen for someone. I know you wanted me to find a 'nice Slytherin witch' to marry and have a Malfoy heir. I'm sorry, Father, but I don't think there is such a thing. Have you seen some of my female Housemates? Half of them don't even take proper care of their hair. That said, the object of my affection is not a Slytherin girl. And when I say this, I mean neither Slytherin, nor a girl. I do hope you're sitting down. It's Harry Potter. Yes, you read that correctly. Harry Potter. I'm sorry, Father, I don't know how this came about, and I'm not sure I really want to. I know you wanted me to follow in your footsteps and serve the Dark Lord, but I don't think I ever wanted that. Please try to understand, Father, I'm trying to make sense of this myself. But please know that I'm not under any enchantments. My feelings are real. I don't know what is going to happen, but I do know that nothing you can do or say will change things. All I ask is that you respect my feelings and try to be supportive of me. Please write to me and tell me that you will.  
  
Your son, Draco  
  
Draco read and reread the letter. Satisfied, he sealed it in an envelope and headed for the Owlery.

Harry raced up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room. Stopping at the Fat Lady, he shouted, "Scallywag!" and she swung open. He found Ron and Hermione sitting by the fireplace, Hermione studying, Ron pretending to study. "You guys, I've really done it now!" Harry began to pace around the sofa. A few other Housemates snickered. "See, they know what I'm talking about!" Harry gestured to the rest of the students. "You lot were there, weren't you?"

Hermione looked at Harry and snapped her book shut. "Be still, Harry. Does this have anything to with what everyone's been chattering about? Something about shouting in the middle of the hallway that you're in love with a Slytherin boy? And where have you been? It's nearly dinnertime!"

"I've been flying in the Quidditch pitch. And I didn't say in love! I said crush! Oh, bollocks! Now I've really, really done it!" He dropped on the couch and put his head in his hands.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Harry, you didn't!"

"Oh, I did!" Harry looked at Ron. "Ginny jumped on my case about Draco, and I don't know what came over me! I just shouted out that Harry Potter has a crush on a Slytherin boy!"

"Harry, just calm down already!" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't a big deal. Besides, if you get the answer you want from M-- him, it really won't matter, will it?""I suppose you're right. I just wish I hadn't done that before I'd gotten an answer. It'll be torture now until I do."

Ron clapped him on the back. "Don't worry about it, mate. It can't be any worse than when the whole school thought you were the heir of Slytherin. Or when no one believed you when you said You-Know-Who came back. Or when-"

"Thanks Ron, that'll do. But I suppose you're right. The only reason I did it was because it suddenly hit me that I don't care what anyone thinks anymore." Harry looked around at the rest of the Gryffindors, who seemed to be hanging on his every word. "So I hope all of you are amused by this. Because it's making me a bloody wreck!"

Hermione took Harry by the shoulders and turned him to face her. "Listen, Harry, the only thing that matters here is your happiness. Nothing else is important. You know that you have Ron and me behind you no matter what."

"She's right, mate." Ron looked at the rest of the students. "Let them whisper and giggle all they want."

Colin Creevy approached them. "Umm, excuse me, Harry, but no one really asked what we thought about all this. I mean, we heard you shout back there in the hallway, but honestly, no one's going to put you to the rack or anything."

Harry blinked. "Really, Colin?"

"Well, yeah," Colin continued. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that none of us cares who you fancy." The rest of their housemates nodded in agreement.

Ron elbowed Harry in the side. "See, mate, nothing to worry about."

"Although," Colin said slyly, "I think we would like to know just who it is." He quirked his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Colin, not until I've gotten my answer. I don't want the whole school buzzing about this before he tells me yes or no." Colin lowered his head in disappointment. "Oh, alright, then." He returned to his other housemates and began a game of Exploding Snap.

Ron turned back to Harry. "Not until you've gotten your answer? So does that mean he's actually considering it?" he asked in a whisper so that the rest couldn't hear him.

Hermione brought her head in closer. "That's right, how did it go?"

Harry smiled. "Well, he didn't hex me, so I think that's a good sign. And this might sound crazy, but I think he may have dressed himself up for it. His clothes were different, and he had his hair tied back. He looked great." Harry's smile broadened at the thought of Draco. He blinked. "But I did tell him that his hair looked better down, and so I took the ribbon out and started playing with his hair. I think I caught him off guard with that."

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "That was really bold, Harry. Well, if he didn't curse you right there, then he must feel something."

"It felt really odd to be doing that, though. I mean, we've been fighting for so long, and now all of a sudden I'm flirting and fiddling with his hair." Harry looked down and plucked at a button on the couch. "I just hope this goes well. Otherwise, I'm going to feel rather silly."

Ron shook his head. "Don't worry, mate. You weren't brought back to us in a shoebox, so I'd say your chances are pretty good. He probably needs time to think."

At that point, Ginny came through the portrait. She stopped and looked for Harry. Running to the couch, she cried, "Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to jump down your throat like that! I hope you're not mad at me!" She plopped on the couch between Harry and Ron.

"Ginny, it's alright, I'm not angry with you. I just hope you understand-"

"Oh, I understand, Harry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I mean, it's none of my business if you and Malfoy-"

"Ginny!" Hermione slapped her forehead.

"What?" Ginny blinked cluelessly.

A hush fell over the common room. Everyone stared at Harry in a mixture of reactions. Some gaped, some smiled, and some of the girls sighed dreamily. Colin rose from his place at the table and joined them at the couch. Harry had never seen him smile so wide.

"So, it's Malfoy, is it?"

Harry covered his face with his hands. "Fuck!"


	11. Meet the Malfoys

Author's note: I just want everyone to know that I had a blast with this chapter, especially with the Malfoys. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, JK's, don't sue.

__  
  
_Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light_

Lucius Malfoy could not believe the week he had. First, he had been Crucio'd by Voldemort because his tea didn't have enough sugar. Since when did he become his bloody servant anyway? Oh, right, when he had gotten that terribly tasteless tattoo. Then he tried to make an appointment with his stylist, Gerard. Only Gerard was booked for two solid weeks. So, he had to deal with splits until he could see him. He would have been fine if it weren't for that blasted curse. He had to brush the tangles out for hours. Then he receives the letter from his son, his first born, his only heir, telling him that he 'has fallen' for Harry Potter. Un-bloody-believable! He just knew it was a bad idea to buy Draco all those Potter action figures when he was a child. But no, Narcissa just wouldn't listen to him. "Narcissa!" Lucius shouted from his study. "This is all your fault!"Narcissa Malfoy appeared in the doorway, blowing her freshly polished nails. "What's wrong now, Darling? I have no control over Gerard's schedule.""Not that, twit! This!" He shoved Draco's letter into her hands.Narcissa scanned the letter, her eyes widening in horror. "Potter? Oh my, Voldie won't be pleased at all."Growling, Lucius snatched the letter from her. "How many times have I told you not to call him that? He is our Lord and Master, and all that rot. And I know I'm bloody well not going to tell him! Look at what he's done to me already!" He pointed to his head for emphasis. Narcissa, however, paid no attention. "Look at what you've done to my nails!" she shrieked. "Now I'll have to start all over. . . . ""Do you not see we have more pressing matters here?" Lucius spat, ignoring his own vanity. "What are we going to do about this?""I'm not speaking to you right now, Lucius. You hurt my feelings." With a pout, Narcissa turned and flounced away to her own study.Lucius stood for a moment, gawking at the spot where his wife had just stood. "Why do I even bother with that woman?" he muttered to himself. He sat at his desk and reread Draco's letter. Burying his face in his hands, he sighed. 'What the bloody hell am I going to do with that boy?' Pulling a clean sheet of parchment from his desk, Lucius tapped his quill on his chin and thought about how he would respond. Potter or no Potter, he couldn't disown Draco. His son meant the world to him. 'Trust him, Lucius, everything will be just fine.' Lucius jumped and looked around the room. Where in Salazar's name did that voice come from? Shaking his head, Lucius began to write.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I must say that I am rather, for lack of a better word, shocked at this revelation. However, I will simply say that I respect any decision you make. In all aspects of your life. I do believe I did not misinterpret that you will likely not be joining your mother and I as servants to the Dark Lord. (Trust me, that bloody Dark Mark is terribly unflattering. Long sleeves in the summer, and all that.) I just hope that you make the right decisions. Please know that your mother and I will be here for you always. Also know that if Potter hurts you in any way, shape, or form, I will have his balls bronzed and mounted in my study. Give my regards to Severus.  
  
Love, Your Father  
  
When he finished his response, Lucius summoned an owl from Owl Express so that it would get to Draco immediately. (Owl Express brings the post directly by floo.) He then returned to his desk to sort through the rest of the post. "Bill, bill, bill, oh, look, I have a free year's subscription to Playwizard. Rubbish. Bill, bill,bill-- wait a moment, what's this? Three thousand galleons for a facelift potion? Narcissa!" he bellowed. "That does it! Bring me your credit cards, now!"Draco sat in his room, thinking of Harry. He really wished he would hear from his father soon. He knew it was unlikely, but he hoped Lucius supported him. This entire week had been torture. Draco had heard the whispers in the halls, the classrooms and at meals. Blaise had told him about the argument Harry had with the youngest Weasley, and how Blaise had hid around a corner and listened to Harry declare his feelings for a Slytherin boy. He wished he had been there to hear that.A small whoosh from his fireplace startled Draco from his thoughts. An owl wearing a hat that said Owl Express was now sprawled on his floor, shaking off the floo powder. It stood and presented its leg to Draco. Draco took the letter and strode to his desk to find an owl treat. He fed the owl its prize and unrolled the parchment. Draco's face brightened as he read his father's words. He reread them just to be sure. With his father behind him, this would make things so much easier.Pulling his brush from his desk drawer, Draco thought about how he would give Harry his answer. Harry had said he didn't want to hide things, so it would have to be a way that would let the whole school know. May as well start things off right. As he counted his strokes, the solution struck him. It was almost time for breakfast. Perfect!Harry Potter was not having a good week. Not only did most of his House know about his feelings for Draco, but the Gryffindors weren't the only ones who had heard his outburst in the hallway with Ginny. It seemed like everywhere he went, someone was pointing and whispering. He knew he should be used to it, but it had never gotten any easier. Harry did feel grateful that the Gryffindors were the only ones who knew the identity of Harry's fancy. They had all sworn on their wands that they would keep it a secret. And if you could trust anything, it was the word of a Gryffindor.And this time in Potions, Harry been the one to get distracted and bugger up his potion. That was nothing new, although Harry had hoped he would cut down on the malfunctions this year. For all his trouble, Draco didn't even flinch. Not a sideways glance, nothing. The only snide comments Harry had gotten were from Snape himself. "Trying to outdo Mr. Malfoy, are we, Potter? That'll be detention this evening and twenty points from Gryffindor." Sometimes Harry wished he could just knock that bloody smug smirk off the git's face. All the while, Draco just kept his head down, avoiding him as he had been doing all week. So, here lay Harry, in his bed on Saturday morning, reeking of Snape's potions cupboard. Categorizing all of Snape's ingredients by size, color and texture just wasn't as much fun as it sounded. Harry debated on whether or not to get up and go to breakfast. He knew he really needed a shower, and if he took one now, he wouldn't have time to eat. He had a bad habit of doing this. However, if he didn't take a shower, he took the chance of killing everyone around him with his stench.. He decided to head for the shower and wait until lunch. He wasn't really all that hungry anyway.Draco scanned the Great Hall for Harry, with no luck. He turned to Blaise. "Where the bloody hell is he?" he growled.Blaise eyed him with amusement. "Calm down, I'm sure he'll be here. You know how he is, he's usually late.""But why now? Why can he not be on time just this once?" Draco stabbed his waffles impatiently. At that moment, Pansy strolled by with Millicent Bulstrode and a few other Slytherin girls. "Oh, yes, I know exactly who it is that Potter fancies. Isn't it obvious?" The other girls giggled.Draco turned and sneered at her. "Why don't you just enlighten us all, then? I'm sure everyone's just dying to know."Sticking her nose in the air, Pansy sniffed haughtily. "Oh, you lower yourself to speak to me now, Draco? It doesn't concern you, anyway."Draco scoffed. "You know something, you're right. I didn't think. I'll never sink that low again. Goobbye, then." Waving his hand in dismissal, he turned back to Blaise.Blaise watched Pansy's retreating back and gave Draco a knowing smile. "It just kills her that she can't get under your skin, you know that?""Oh, I know." Draco continued to search the Gryffindor table for Harry. "Where is he?" he whined.Harry toweled himself off and sat on his bed. Pulling on a pair of trousers, he felt his stomach growl. He checked his watch and realized he still had time to get breakfast. "It is Saturday, idiot," he told himself. He checked his reflection. Figuring that his hair was a lost cause, Harry pulled on a shirt and some shoes and left for the Great Hall."Whoa, Draco, give the poor waffles a break already!" Draco snapped out of his daze. "What?" He lowered his gaze to his plate to find that he had utterly mutilated his breakfast. "Oh.""Would you just calm down, mate?" Blaise laughed. "You will see him eventually, you know.""I can't help it, Blaise," Draco replied. "I'm ready to do this, and he's nowhere to be found. I can't stand the waiting!""Well," Blaise pointed to the Hall doors, "you won't have to wait any longer."Draco whipped his head around to see Harry strolling toward the Gryffindor table. 'He looks positively ravishing,' Draco thought. He had watched Harry walk through those doors thousands of times before, but this time felt. . . different. Draco could feel the corners of his mouth lift and his butterflies return. He couldn't wait any longer.Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione and smiled at the two of them. "Morning," he muttered."How was detention?" Ron asked."Just smashing. I can't recall when I've had more fun," Harry deadpanned. "So, have you noticed anything about Draco? Any change?""Well, he has been glancing in this direction an awful lot," Hermione told him. "I think he's been looking for you.""And I think we're about to find out why," Ron added, jerking his head toward the Slytherin table. "Here he comes."The entire Great Hall, which had been chattering excitedly, had fallen completely silent. Everyone stared at the blond figure approaching the Gryffindor table. Harry gulped, all traces of hunger forgotten. He turned around in his seat, now facing Draco. Gulping again, he stood to look him in the eye."Well, Potter," Draco started, "still wanting for an answer?"Harry's face started to get hot. He knew he was beet red. Unfortunately, he had no control over his blush attacks. "That depends on your answer," he replied, voice trembling.You could have heard a pixie sneeze at that point. Every face in the Hall was focused on the two of them, including the teachers. The only person paying any attention to his meal was Dumbledore."I think we're being watched," Harry whispered."Well, then," Draco replied, "let's not disappoint them." And with that, Draco brought his hands up to the back of Harry's neck. He let his fingertips graze Harry's skin for a moment, and Harry could only close his eyes. Pulling Harry's face to him, Draco brushed his lips to Harry's slightly. Harry took a deep breath and parted his lips a little. Draco parted his own and tugged on Harry's bottom lip gingerly. Harry smiled at this and snaked his arms up around Draco's neck. And everyone in the Great Hall watched in stunned silence as the school's most infamous rivals kissed like they were the only two souls in the world. 


	12. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Again, they aren't mine. I'm just twisting them around for my own personal amusement.

A/N: ::sigh:: I'm having way too much fun writing this story! I've had a few reviews asking me if the previous chapter is the last, and let's just say I'm not anywhere near finished! Thanks again to Sailor Grape for being my beta!  
Oh, sorry about the spacing. I know it's bad. is being a dick again. And thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! ;)

_Baby, you're my angel, come and save me tonight_

Several things happened at once at the sight of Harry and Draco's kiss. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus being the loudest. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables gasped, gawked, and broke into excited chatter. Most of the Slytherin table was too shocked for words, save for Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Goyle stood and began ambling in their direction, but Blaise, who couldn't stop smiling, blocked his way. Pansy shrieked like a banshee. At the teachers' table, not a word was uttered. They were all too busy trying to revive one Severus Snape, who had passed out cold.

"Out of the way, Zabini," Goyle growled, "I'm gonna kill them both."

"Knock it off, Goyle, you're going to leave them alone," Blaise countered with a sneer.

Crabbe collected himself and stood as well. "And what makes you think you're gonna do anything about it?"

Blaise turned to Crabbe. He had to think fast. He knew he couldn't keep the two of them at bay for long, but if they got past him, it wouldn't be pretty. "Because, Draco's up to something." Darting his eyes, he tried to look sneaky.

Draco and Harry pulled away from one another and pressed their foreheads together. Both oblivious to their surroundings, they smiled broadly. Draco spoke first. "So, how's that for your answer?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't know, I didn't quite get the message. You may have to repeat yourself."

Grabbing Harry's hand, Draco pulled him towards the door. "Let's get out of here." And without so much as a backward glance, the two boys scurried off, leaving the frenzy they had caused behind them.

Folding his arms, Goyle cocked his head and asked, "What do you mean? What's he up to?" His eyes followed the two figures out the door.

Blaise sighed. "He didn't want anyone to know, but he's, uh, luring Potter into a trap. Yes, you see, he'll get Potter to trust him, fall for him, and then he'll just take him to the Dark Lord. Just keep quiet, or you'll ruin everything."

Crabbe looked at Goyle. "Makes sense." He shrugged.

Goyle agreed. "You're right. I guess we shoulda known. That would explain the thing with the dragon."

"Right, right, the dragon," Blaise nodded quickly. "Just remember, it's all an ambush."

"It's a what?" Goyle blinked.

"Oh, never mind. Just keep your mouth shut, ok? And will you please do something about that?" Blaise jerked his head in Pansy's direction, who hadn't stopped screaming.

"Oh, um, sure," Goyle replied. The two turned and made their way to Pansy. Blaise had to turn his head to hide his laugh as Goyle hit her on top of the head with a closed fist. She hit the floor, lights out.

Blaise let out a long breath and sat down. Draco and Harry could take care of themselves, that he didn't worry about. But he didn't want this moment ruined for the two of them. He actually did Crabbe and Goyle a favor. Draco alone would have cursed them to ashes. Blaise smiled to himself. This was going to be very interesting, indeed.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, everyone chattered excitedly. "Oh. My. Godric! Can you believe it, Ron?" Hermione squealed. "He kissed him in front of the entire school! That was- it was-"

"It was bloody brilliant! I didn't think I'd be able to handle the idea of Harry with Malfoy, but did you see Harry's face?" Ron couldn't stop smiling. "It made it worth it!"

"Just as long as Malfoy doesn't bugger things up," Seamus added. "I just hope Harry doesn't get hurt."

Hermione stared at the door as though the two would reappear. "Well, I think Harry is able to take care of himself. Besides, that's what we're here for. If something happens, we'll be there to pick up the pieces. That's what friends do."

Ron snorted. "And to break Malfoy into pieces if he does hurt him."

"Well, yes, that too," she replied. Seamus nodded his agreement.

"Hey," Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulder, "look at Snape!"

"Severus? Severus? Stand back everyone, let him breathe. Severus, can you hear me?" Professor Dumbledore waved his hand. "Enervate!"

Snape's eyes snapped open and he sprang to a sitting position. "What the bloody hell just happened?" His eyes darted around to see his fellow professors standing over him. "That wasn't a nightmare, was it?" he asked blandly.

"No, I'm afraid not. We've all just witnessed a rather. . . odd turn of events." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "However, if this works out, it could--" The thud of Snape's head hitting the floor interrupted his thoughts. Dumbledore sighed. "Just leave him there, I suppose. I'll take him to Poppy in a moment."

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"'Do', Minerva? Why should we do anything? I certainly see nothing wrong, and neither should you." Dumbledore kept his gaze fixed on Snape. "I think at the moment I should see Severus off to the infirmary. Oh, I do hope he'll be able to make his classes on Monday. He'll be even crankier if he wakes up and finds that we had to use a substitute." With another wave of his hand, Snape floated from the floor, and Dumbledore followed the unconscious professor's body to the infirmary.

Professor McGonagall stared worriedly at the Hall doors, where the two boys had exited. "Oh, dear," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't like the looks of this."

Harry and Draco walked silently around the lake. The rush of what they'd done in the Hall had worn off, and they both didn't quite know what to say to each other now. Harry shivered and hunched his shoulders as a chilly September breeze stirred the air. Unsure of what to do, Draco raised his arm behind Harry, then quickly dropped it. Harry glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes, then shivered a little more for effect. Draco took the bait and threw his arm over Harry's shoulders, squeezing a little.

Harry let out a breath and leaned into the half-embrace. He could feel Draco's body relax as well, and wondered if Draco felt as odd and surprisingly comfortable as he did.

Finally, Draco broke the silence. "Would you like to sit down somewhere?" he asked rather timidly, a trait quite foreign to him.

"Um, sure," Harry responded, just as timidly.

They neared the tree where both had sat just a week before, separately, each pondering their feelings for the other. "How about there?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Harry repeated. 'Christ, Potter, you sure have a way with words.'

They both sat in the shade of the tree and a few more moments passed before either said a word.

"So," Draco started.

"So," Harry replied, mentally smacking himself in the forehead. Could he think of nothing original to say? "What about your father?" he blurted. Another mental smack.

"He's fine," Draco said.

'Dolt, he wasn't asking how he is!' Oh, now was a bloody wonderful time for that stupid voice to make its appearance. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, believe it or not, he actually approves of this. Of us. This whole--" he gestured wildly-- "thing."

'Bloody smooth, Malfoy.' Draco growled inwardly.

"Really? Well, that's good." Harry nodded and stared out over the lake, releasing a breath.

The two boys sat uncomfortably for a few more moments, neither knowing what to do next. Then--

"Now what?" they both asked at the same time, turning to each other. That broke the tension, and they erupted into laughter.

Draco leaned back on his hands. "It seems to me that we should, I don't know, maybe get to know each other? After all, we have spent the past six years fighting."

"I suppose you're right. All I really know about you is that you're an insufferable prat." Draco opened his mouth for a comeback, and Harry quickly added,. "And that you're also a great kisser." Draco's mouth clapped shut.

"Well at least you have a little bit of sense about you, Potter." Draco's mouth twisted into an evil grin. "You're not the simpleton I always thought you were."

"Hey!"

"Serves you right. You started it." Draco raised his chin triumphantly.

"Fine." Rolling onto his side, Harry propped his head on his hand. "This promises to be rather interesting."

Draco lowered himself in the same position, his hair falling into his eyes. "I suppose we'll just play it by ear, hmm?"

"Yeah." Harry reached over and pushed Draco's fringe from his eyes. "I really do love your hair, you know."

Grabbing Harry's hand and bringing it to his mouth, Draco brushed his lips to Harry's palm. "Of course you do. You'd be mad not to." He grinned slightly as Harry rolled his eyes. "So, Potter, where do you suppose we start? I suppose I should stop caling you 'Potter' now."

"Honestly, I think I rather like it. But for now. . . ." Before Draco knew it, he had been flipped on his back and pinned to the ground by the body of his new boyfriend, Harry's elbows on either side of his head. "Let's save the 'get to know each other' bit for later." Smiling down at Draco, Harry lowered his lips to the other boy's, and Draco happily complied.


	13. Poor Snape

A/N: As always, I had great fun writing this chap! I even snickered at myself a couple of times. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And of course, thanks to Sailor Grape for being my beta!

Disclaimer: Not mine, JK's. The song "Angel" belongs to Steven Tyler and the rest of Aerosmith.

_You're my angel, come and make it alright_

Harry broke the kiss and raised himself onto his elbows, gazing into Draco's half-lidded eyes and stroking his face.

Draco released a soft sigh. "Bloody hell, Potter," he breathed, "I've been missing out. Why didn't you tell me to fuck off sooner?"

"Pardon?" Harry blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh." Draco turned slightly pink. "Never mind."

"No, what?" Harry laughed. "What's got you so flustered?" Draco turned his head and Harry turned it back to face him with his fingertips. "Tell me."

Draco let out another sigh, this one a little nervous. "Well, you see, at the end of last term, when--" Draco's eyes shifted to avoid Harry's gaze-- "when you stopped me from terrorizing Granger, you told me to fuck off."

"Yeah. . . ." Harry urged him to continue.

"Well, you really threw me off guard. I couldn't believe that came out of your mouth. I always thought you were so squeaky clean, the Gryffindor Golden Boy. To be honest, it was a real turn-on." Draco wanted to hide his face, but Harry was still on top of him and had him pinned.

"Really? You mean, that's all it would have taken? Well, that's interesting. You're right, I should have said it sooner." Harry rolled over onto his side again, keeping his eyes fixed on Draco. "So what happened after that? Did you realize you had feelings for me then?"

This time, it was Draco's turn to pin Harry to the ground. Since Harry didn't laugh at him as he feared, he felt more comfortable. "I started noticing how attractive you really are. Started watching you more. With your friends in the Hall. How your eyes dance when you laugh. How bright your smile is. And I absolutely adore the way you walk. And your hair. . . ." Draco paused to rake his fingers through Harry's dark curls. "I just can't get enough of you. What I realized is that you're more than just everyone's hero. You're an angel."

Now Harry turned bright pink. He certainly hadn't been expecting all that. He swallowed hard. "Wow. I'm. . . I mean. . . I don't know what to. . . ."

"Believe me, you have no idea how odd it felt. After school ended last term, I spent the whole summer thinking about you. Everything I had observed in the last month of school was burned into my mind. I was so confused. I couldn't talk to my mother and father about it, for fear of how they'd react. It was one agonizing summer." He smiled.

"I remember thinking that I had caught you staring at me a few times, but I thought it was my imagination. Now I know you're right. I definitely should have said that to you sooner. Who knows what we would be doing right now if I had?" Harry winked.

"I can think of a few things." Draco's eyes danced. "So, you know what I say?" He began lowering his face. "We have some catching up to do."

Softly sighing as his breath mingled with Draco's, Harry surrendered to a third kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. His fingers traced lazy circles up and down Draco's back, and Draco wrapped his arms around him so that Harry's neck and back were resting on each arm. Harry found this uncomfortable, so he rolled them over so that they were both on their sides. Neither boy broke contact, and things became more and more heated. Hands tangled in hair, legs intertwined, lips moved to throats.

"Whoa," Harry panted, "Think. . . we need. . . slow down. . . a little. . . ."

"I. . . agree. . . ." Draco gasped.

Both boys separated and rolled onto their backs, still breathing heavily. Neither said anything for a few moments as they both tried to steady their breathing. Finally, Harry took a deep breath and turned to Draco. "Would you like to know when I started having feelings for you?"

"Sure," Draco replied. "I was just going to ask you."

"Well," Harry began, "it was actually before the incident with Hermione. Do you remember what happened just before the Christmas holidays last year? In the Quidditch locker room?"

Draco furrowed his brow. "What happened before-- oh!" His eyes grew wide. "That?"

Harry nodded. "I don't know, there was just something about that. You sitting there, in nothing but a towel, on the bench, thinking no one was looking. . . I just couldn't take my eyes off you. It was almost like you were actually human, like you did things the rest of us mortals do."

"Potter, if I'd known you were watching. . . I would have never. . . Wait a minute, you came out of hiding, laughing, threatening to tell the whole school!"

"Ah, but I didn't, did I? In fact, I still haven't told a soul. I just kept it to myself. It was like our own secret." Harry started pulling some blades of grass.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're weird, Potter."

"What? I'm sure I'm not the first to watch someone else do that!"

"Potter! I sniffed my socks to see if they smelled! That's not exactly a terribly romantic moment. I can't believe that's it. You caught me whiffing my dirty Quidditch socks, and you've fancied me since? That's it! You're a weirdo!"

Harry burst out laughing. "Good thing I was lying, then. I wouldn't want you to think me a weirdo."

"What? Potter! You're still a weirdo! Not only do you admit watching someone sniff their dirty socks and liking it, but it's not even true! Weirdo!" Draco pulled a handful of grass and threw it into Harry's hair.

Still laughing, Harry shook his head to loosen the grass and dirt, failing miserably. "So," he said, "what do you think's going on in there now?"

"Oh, that's easy," Draco drawled, "Let's see, I'm sure Snape had to be sent to the infirmary, your friends are celebrating, Dumbledore's thrilled, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will have something to yap about for months, and the Slytherins are forming a lynch mob. Have I covered everything?" He began pulling a few bits of grass from Harry's hair.

"Yes, I believe you have everyone. Except for the rest of the teachers. No, they didn't have time to react because of Snape. I reckon he passed out cold." Harry chuckled. "Snape faint? That's a laugh. I don't think he's capable."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "He's more than likely searching the castle for us so that he can give us both detention for such a 'disgusting display of public affection.'"

"Ha! 'Us'? You mean I'll get the detention, because somehow I'll be the one to blame, and he'll take you to his office so that he can try to reverse whatever spell I've put you under."

"Well," Draco pulled himself to a sitting position, "spell or no, I really don't want to be released from it any time soon." He smiled down at Harry, who was still lying down. "I rather like the way this is going."

Harry sat up as well. "Besides, how do I know you haven't bewitched me? Perhaps you had some kind of love potion in your mouth when you came over to kiss me. Yeah, that's it! You kissed me and spit the potion into my mouth, therefore putting a spell on me!"

"Potter, that's disgusting! Do you know how foul those love potions taste? Not that I would, but I've read about it. I think it's been compared to a dirty pair of socks after one's played a game of Quidditch." Draco shuddered. "I like you, Potter, but that's just nasty."

Laughing, Harry stood and brushed his clothes off. "I think we should get inside and see what kind of chaos we did leave behind. Hopefully we won't run into Snape now." He checked his watch. "Breakfast is over now, so he could be anywhere. Actually, I think it's rather odd that no one else is out here." Harry offered his hands to Draco.

Shrugging, Draco took Harry's hands and let himself be pulled to a standing position. "How should I know? I'm not the one writing this story."

Harry laughed and the two boys strolled hand in hand toward the castle.

Severus Snape's eyes snapped open. Where was he? He tried to remember what happened. Ah, yes. Potter and Draco, snogging in the Great Hall with no shame or consideration for those around them. It got kind of fuzzy after that. Why was the back of his head sore? Right. He fainted. How dignified. But he remembered waking up and still being in the Hall. Albus revived him, and then-- Oh. Right. He fainted again. Perfect. He sat up and shook the cobwebs away, trying to take in the scene around him. Several beds lined the walls, made up with white sheets. Bedpans on the tables next to each bed. The foul stench of sterility in the air. Oh, no. He was in the infirmary. Alone. That meant--

"Oh, my dear Severus, you're awake! Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?" Faster than lightning, Poppy Pomfrey scrambled over to Severus, laying a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine, woman!" he muttered irritably, pushing her hand away. "Just let me out of here, I have detentions to hand out!" He moved to get out of bed and was about to throw the sheet off him, but he stopped cold. He was naked. "Where. Are. My. CLOTHES?!" he shouted.

"I just had to strip you, the robes you wear are too constricting," she explained. "Just wait a bit, darling, I want to make sure you'll be alright. That's a nasty bump you've got there." She tried to tuck him back into bed again, only to have her fingers smacked away by an angry Potions master.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where are my clothes?" He tried a much calmer approach.

Shoulders sagging, Poppy relented. "They're hanging in the corner over there." She pointed to the hook that had Severus' robes hanging.

Severus made a move to retrieve his missing clothing, then stopped again. "Accio robes!" he growled, the garments flying quickly into his hand. When Poppy didn't move, he narrowed his eyes. "A little privacy, please?"

Looking downcast, Poppy turned and made her way to her office. Finally. He needed to find those boys. Severus quickly dressed and stalked toward the door, passing Poppy's office. He stopped for a brief moment, thinking he heard her blow her nose. Severus felt a small twinge of guilt, then shook it away. Honestly, just because they had a five minute shag in a broom closet two weeks ago. . . .


End file.
